


咫尺之遥

by Rodonia



Series: 咫尺之遥 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), mcgenji - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodonia/pseuds/Rodonia
Summary: 这是一篇基于守望先锋游戏原作剧情，所有的故事都穿插在官方所发布的节点信息之间，由于故事创作于2016年9月，结束于2017年年中，我的作品的内容会与现在官方发布的剧情和内容有所出入，请多见谅。





	咫尺之遥

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇基于守望先锋游戏原作剧情，所有的故事都穿插在官方所发布的节点信息之间，由于故事创作于2016年9月，结束于2017年年中，我的作品的内容会与现在官方发布的剧情和内容有所出入，请多见谅。

1．  
　　“你比我预想的晚了半个小时，杰西·麦克雷先生。”  
　　他一脚踏入撤离点空地时，听到同事中川罗莎对自己说。  
　　“那我很抱歉你没能找到一头会开枪的瞪羚来做你的同事。”牛仔毫不留情地讥讽道。  
　　“对，所以头儿只好找了条扣着帽子的威尔士柯基犬。”中川反唇相讥。他翻了个白眼，在他看来这个日籍同事就像是变性了的加布里尔·莱耶斯，雷厉风行，言语毒辣。他无话可说，找了块干净地方一屁股坐下，摘下帽子掸掉上面的灰尘。  
　　一小时前，他独自一人潜入戒备森严的私人库房，制造了几声爆炸和一场枪战，然后在人类和机械的枪林弹雨中逃了出来并成功甩掉了追兵，有颗子弹打掉了他嘴上叼的雪茄，幸运的是帽子和他自己安然无恙。  
　　牛仔的直觉是对的。他心里想着。这任务果然没那么轻松，该死的莱耶斯。  
　　在这一切发生之前，当被告知自己的行动计划时，后知后觉的牛仔直截了当地发出控诉：“所以我是过来当炮灰的？”  
　　但中川忽略了他的抱怨：“成功转移注意后，前往撤离点，凌晨四点前必须赶到，逾时不候。”  
　　“那么，我能带多少人？”  
　　果不其然，中川看也不看他一眼：“你可以带上你自己。”  
　　“撤离点离那儿有点距离，我怎么离开？”他问了最后一个问题。  
　　“自己想办法。”中川终于肯瞥他一眼，但也只是一眼，随后就低头专注于自己手中的步枪，用力上好了最后一发弹匣，“别担心，电影里的牛仔总能找到跑出去的方法。”  
　　他一点也不高兴同事学会说笑话了。  
　　不过中川有一点说对了，牛仔总能找到逃跑的方法。他很幸运地偷到了一辆摩托，成功抵达撤离点，尽管灰头土脸，但至少身体健全。  
　　中川的手下在将监听设备和武器迅速装进机舱，他不想也不愿上前帮忙，为了让自己看起来在做事，他把话题转移到了那个诡异的黑袋子上。  
　　“那是什么？看上去像裹尸袋。”  
　　“那就是裹尸袋，麦克雷。”中川的回答让他不甚满意，他摊开双手不无讽刺地回话：“你们让我单枪匹马去搞那么大动静只为了弄一具尸体回来？”  
　　“他还没死。不过快了。”中川不痛不痒地说，“我很高兴你制造了这么大的动静，这样他的尸体是不是真的埋了这件事就无人有空过问了。”  
　　他想了半天才想起同事嘴里说的“他”是谁：“袋子里装的就是那个岛田家的二少爷？他怎么成这样了？”  
　　“家族内乱。”中川说，“他的哥哥亲手做的。”  
　　他不禁为这帮派内斗常有的桥段吹了一声口哨：“他们可是亲兄弟，他哥哥可真能下得去手。”  
　　“没什么是岛田家干不出来的。”中川直截了当，“也许你不会想看，但既然你离得最近，能帮忙把他抬出来吗？我们要把他放进低温仓，否则他死定了。”  
　　他不置可否，但显然这没得选择。于是他转身蹲下来用手去拉裹尸袋的拉链，语气有点儿戏谑：“嘿，罗莎，这个被我们救了的可怜虫叫什么？”  
　　“源氏，”他听到同事用不痛不痒的语调说道，“岛田源氏。”  
　　在听到这个名字时，他第一时间想要停下手上的动作，可在这之前拉链已经被他打开了。他希望这只是重名，希望在日本，至少在花村，十个年轻人里就有一个叫源氏的家伙。但这是他看清袋子里的人的那张脸之前的想法。  
　　“该死！”  
　　他忍不住大声骂道，捏着拉链的手就停在了那儿一动不动。  
　　“怎么了，麦克雷？”中川以为他被裹尸袋里的人的情况吓了一跳，走过去看到他的表情，才发现牛仔苍白呆滞的脸色不完全是震惊，“你认识他？”  
　　“……不，不算认识，一面之缘吧。”牛仔很快冷静下来，松开了捏着拉链的手，站起身把帽子压得更低，嘴角不知道是笑还是哭，“看来你没法带我去富士山咯。”  
　　搬运的任务还是交给别人去做了。杰西·麦克雷不知道自己是如何回到总部去的，他最后的记忆是起飞前的飞机。他坐在机舱里，僵硬地掏出藏着的最后一支雪茄咬在嘴里，打火机似乎在库房那场骚乱里坏掉了，他足足打了十分钟都没点着火。最后飞机起飞了，中川警告他禁止吸烟，并毫不留情地没收了他的打火机。  
　　他没用任何言语表达不满，咬着没点着的雪茄咬了整整一路。

2．  
　　杰西·麦克雷从没觉得一种花的名字会这么难念。  
　　初春二月至三月开花，混合品种，原本只种植在一个小小的县城附近——关于这花的简介都在手册这种花的条目下面写得清清楚楚，他也看得一清二楚，但是……到底是谁规定学名一定要用拉丁文来写的？还有那个该死的日文音译。  
　　“呵……和、河……几、京、津……赢、樱……河津樱？”  
　　牛仔用他的德州口音念出来就像在哼歌似的，最后他放弃了，一甩手里单薄的旅游手册，抬头去看面前那棵高大的樱树。现在是二月中旬，河津樱还开得很好，正是去富士山观光的大好时节。  
　　这差事还不赖。牛仔想着。至少比先前的轻松多了，而且不用面对长官那张全世界都欠他一条命的冷酷嘴脸，这是重点。  
　　他可以看看风景，吃点东西，也许还能来一段难以忘怀的异国之恋……这任务确实太轻松了，让杰西不禁思考事情是不是真的这么简单，或者说他那拉丁裔的上司只是单纯不想看到他在总部里闲着？  
　　拿到任务时杰西·麦克雷显得很茫然。没有给任务目标姓名、长相和其他任何资料就把他派来了日本，来到这儿之后同事才告诉他是情报收集任务，当他问起谍报任务为什么派发给他时，对方告诉他，他被派来有别的用处，在这之前他只要不被发现就好。  
　　他讨厌打哑谜，但既然被派来无事可做，他就决定四处逛逛。他拿下自己的帽子抓了抓头发重新戴上，这种时候想起加布里尔·莱耶斯实在有点儿影响心情，他整理了一下情绪，用力吸了一口寒冷的空气，鼻腔凉得令人振奋。这儿不是一个久居南方的人能立刻适应的环境，而且日本的禁烟条令让他没法用雪茄取暖，于是他决定停止傻站在这儿的行为，去找个地方暖一暖自己的肚子。  
　　他照着旅游手册上的照片找到了一家餐馆，花村这样传统的地方，店面样子在他看来都差不多，幸运的是他走对了，这是一家拉面店。  
　　找了个卡座坐下，杰西才想起来语言不通的尴尬。看上去像老板娘的女性递给他菜单并用日文友好地向他打了声招呼。  
　　他接过菜单笑着回礼，然后发现上面没有英文注解。  
　　“呃……呃……寿司？”他结巴地念出回忆里唯一记得的跟食物有关的日文。  
　　“寿司？”老板娘抱歉地笑了，“对不起，客人，我们这边不出售寿司。”  
　　“什么？”他对老板娘后半句话几乎没怎么听懂，只听出一个“对不起”和歉意。  
　　牛仔犯了难，和老板娘尴尬地相互看着。就在他想赌一把随便指一个什么东西填饱肚子的时候，另一个人走了过来，对老板娘说了什么，老板娘便笑着让开位置去忙别的了。  
　　“我能为您做点儿什么？”  
　　日本口音浓重但至少很流利的英语。杰西抬头打量了一番这个小个子的年轻人，他穿着一身深蓝和服，黑色短发的发尾还没褪尽之前染的颜色，带点儿草绿色的茬儿，像小鸟的杂色羽毛。年轻人脸上是明朗的笑容，深棕色眼睛神采奕奕。就杰西的眼光看，他至多二十出头，但是谁知道呢，东方人在他们看来都比实际年龄要小。  
　　杰西也笑了：“当然，能推荐点儿吃的么？这上面的字我一个都看不懂。”  
　　“我推荐味噌拉面，是这儿的招牌，海鲜乌冬面也不错，豚骨拉面你可能会比较熟悉，不过对你来说可能稍微有点儿……辣。”  
　　“我想味噌拉面不错。”他略微思考了一下，“就这些，给我来一份味噌拉面。”  
　　他把餐牌还给年轻人，对方接下走到台前，用日文对老板说：“菅原伯父，一份味增拉面。”  
　　开放厨房里忙碌的老先生用日文回应着，将一碗做好的拉面摆在年轻人面前：“你的也好啦。”  
　　“啊，好香！”年轻人欣喜地在吧台前坐下来，“好久都没有吃到伯父做得拉面啦。”  
　　“那就经常来啊，你最近可是越来越少出现了。”  
　　“嘛……家里的事情很多啊。”  
　　“三月初总该有点儿空闲了吧？麻衣子下个月三号回来哦。”  
　　“哈，真的？那无论如何都要把别的事推掉啦，我好几年都没见她了。”  
　　年轻人和老板用日文攀谈着，杰西一个字都听不懂，但看得出来是熟人，他觉得有点儿尴尬，帽子他摘下来放在旁边，此时他将手放在帽子上好让自己看起来别那么慌张。  
　　又来了新的客人，老板停止了攀谈去招呼新客人，杰西思忖了一下，拿着自己的帽子在年轻人旁边坐下。  
　　“嘿，呃，抱歉，我刚刚以为你是这儿的伙计。”  
　　年轻人恰好吃完一口，扭头朝杰西笑了：“没什么大不了的，我很高兴能帮到你。你是来这儿观光的？”  
　　“是的，我来这儿度假。这儿的风景真不错，空气清新，能让人忘了大都市的繁忙喧嚣。”杰西说出自己早就编好的话，他可不能把实话往外面说。  
　　“这儿游客很少，”年轻人说，“你怎么找到这儿来的？”  
　　“我？只是从酒店出来随便走走，看到这儿的建筑很有意思，就过来看看。”牛仔从善如流。  
　　年轻人挑起有些杂乱的眉毛，目光中充满好奇：“你的导游没有告诉你不要来这儿吗？”  
　　“不，我没有导游，”杰西随口说道，“他们只会胡说一通，然后把我拐进工艺品商店里。”  
　　年轻人笑了笑，似乎很赞同他的看法：“那你也不该来这儿，这儿治安……不太好。”  
　　“这儿看起来很平静祥和，为什么这么说？”杰西当然知道年轻人所指为何，这也是他被派来这儿的原因之一，但他觉得要想装得逼真些，就该不痛不痒地问一句。年轻了依然笑着，但看向他的眼神稍显意味深长：“对游客来说……治安不太好。”  
　　杰西没有继续问下去，这类事情点到为止，明眼人该知道怎么办，再追问下去只会给自己添麻烦。  
　　热气腾腾的拉面做好了，味噌浓烈的香气让早已饥肠辘辘的杰西食指大动，他小声地发出赞叹。想起日本人在动筷前的动作，他看向年轻人，对方像是知道他要问什么似的，明亮的眼睛看着他，双手轻轻在身前合十，慢慢地说：“我要开动了。”  
　　“我要开动了。”杰西跟着他，一个音一个音慢悠悠地说，他的德州口音让这句话仍像是哼歌一样。然后他拿起筷子，用有点儿笨拙的动作吃起来。  
　　“味道怎么样？”年轻人问。  
　　“棒极了。”香味还在齿间蔓延，杰西诚实地发出赞赏，年轻人笑了回头对老板用日文说：“他说很好吃。”  
　　接着老板也说了些什么，年轻人又转向杰西：“老板很开心。”  
　　杰西看向老板，两人交换了礼貌的微笑。  
　　后来年轻人还点了清酒，杰西从没喝过这种日本酒，温过的清酒让暖意流遍全身，他甚至觉得有点儿热了。  
　　年轻人一边与他喝一边攀谈，这顿饭很快结束了，他感到心情愉快，站起来时脚下有点儿轻飘飘地。这趟任务真不赖，他心想。  
　　“这一顿我请。”年轻人抢先付了帐，冲他伸出手，“就当交个朋友。源氏。”  
　　“源氏……很高兴认识你。”他握住对方的手，仍然像哼歌一样念出这个名字，确保自己念得是对的，“叫我杰西。”  
　　不出他的意料，源氏在听到这个名字后笑了：“真是……意外的名字。”  
　　“嘿，是这个‘杰西’，可不是那个‘杰茜’。这可是个很正式的男性名字。”  
　　他瞪大了眼睛的样子让源氏哈哈地笑起来。  
　　他们两个人一同走出拉面店，源氏戴了一条橙色的围巾。他似乎很喜欢明亮的颜色。杰西想着。和他的性格很相配。  
　　源氏看着前方，正好来了一阵风，散落的樱花花瓣被带到两人面前，他就笑了：“你来的时候正好，现在是樱花开得最好的时候。”说完他转向不远处的一棵河津樱树，大团大团的花簇像粉色的云朵一样，顺着他的目光看过去的杰西也不禁赞叹：“它们可真美。”  
　　“是的，很美。”源氏赞同道，“嘿，杰西，你听说过樱花为什么是红色的吗？”  
　　“没有，为什么？”他还沉浸在对河津樱的赞美里，随口就问道。谁知此时的源氏声音突然低沉起来，明朗的声音突然变成了此时寒冷的空气：“因为树下埋着尸体。”  
　　牛仔浑身一僵，藏在斗篷下面的手悄悄摸上了藏着的枪。他故作镇定地看向源氏，对方在他与自己对视的那一刻大笑出声。  
　　“只是开个玩笑，杰西！樱花树下怎么会埋着尸体！”  
　　“咻……”杰西放开了腰间的维和者，松了一口气，“我差一点就被你唬到了。”  
　　“差一点？”源氏坏笑着看他，“得了，你刚刚的表情明摆着被吓到了。”  
　　“当然没有，我刚刚只是非常惊讶。”他扶着帽子辩解道，他承认自己刚刚信以为真，还以为这个刚交的朋友是和任务目标有关的人，而且发现了自己的身份。  
　　他为这件事松了口气，对方却以为自己真的吓到了他，笑着拍了拍他结实的臂膀：“好吧好吧，抱歉。对了，你需要一个人带你参观吗？我知道一些别的好玩儿的地方。”  
　　“听起来不错，”杰西心里打着小算盘。他正想去别的地方转转，有个当地人陪着不会引起怀疑，而且源氏是个不错的陪伴者，“会占用你的时间吗？”  
　　“当然不，我很闲。”  
　　“那还等什么？我……”一阵手机铃声打断了杰西的话，他看了一眼，来电的是和他一起来的同事。他做了个抱歉的动作，让源氏在这里等着，自己走到一旁去接电话。  
　　“什么事？”  
　　电话里传来同事中川简单明了的命令：“有重要行动，十分钟内回来。”  
　　“什么？嘿，我可没长翅膀……”  
　　但是对方已经挂断了电弧。  
　　十分钟意味着他得立马找一辆的士并且下车后以四十五公里的时速马不停蹄地跑回到他们的临时藏匿地点。杰西·麦克雷朝手机屏幕上亮着的同事的头像做了个鬼脸，然后向源氏摊开双手：“抱歉，我的朋友他们喊我回酒店了。”  
　　“没关系，”源氏摇头表示自己并不介意，“你快回去吧，可不能让朋友等太久。”  
　　他觉得有点儿可惜，于是想了想：“也许可以改天？”  
　　“明天早上怎么样，早晨八点花村门口有一班车去富士山脚下，那儿的樱花更棒。我可以带你去那里玩玩，你也可以带上你的朋友们。”  
　　“就这么说定了。”他爽快地答应下来，与源氏道别后匆忙离开。  
　　牛仔总是能料事如神，就比如他料到这趟活没那么好浑水摸鱼这事儿。可是杰西·麦克雷不知道的事情还有很多，比如他不知道确定今晚之后还能不能留在日本。  
　　或者，比如源氏不久后几个黑衣人接走这件事，还有源氏再也没能站着走出自己的家门这件事。

3．  
　　他不记得手术室的灯亮了多久了。  
　　一觉醒来时，手术灯仍然亮着；他写完了报告提交时，手术室的灯仍然亮着；他被传唤到办公室遭到莱耶斯一通训斥又被赶出来时，手术室的灯仍然亮着；他把改好的报告重新递交上去时，手术室的灯终于熄灭了。  
　　时间观念因为他倒时差的关系而暂时变得浑浑噩噩，他只听到医疗兵说，安吉拉·齐格勒在手术台前不眠不休地工作了二十六个小时，在这之后，杰克·莫里森去过重症监护病房，他的上司加布里尔·莱耶斯也去过了，两人在走廊相遇，险些爆发一场争吵，被医护兵及时制止并赶出了医疗部。  
　　听说重症监护室的病人醒来已经是一个月后的事。两个头头在齐格勒医生的陪同下与岛田源氏进行了长时间的沟通，杰西不知道他们说了什么，只清楚他答应加入守望先锋，并在三个月后接受改造手术。  
　　总部还没有多少人知道这件事，杰西·麦克雷是用点人脉从医疗部的同事那里打听来的消息。岛田源氏是他带回来的，他认为自己有权利知道对方的情况。  
　　“他的情况很糟。”同事吐出一口烟，如此评价道。  
　　“有多糟？”他忍不住问，“生理上的，还是心理上的？”  
　　“两者皆有。”同事简略地说完，掐灭了手里的烟头。这让他决定逃掉某天的一场训练，来重症监护室看看。  
　　他一向很讨厌医疗部，可爱的护士们也无法让他喜欢这儿。刺鼻的消毒水气味，还有禁止吸烟的标识。但不幸的是他三五不时总得造访这里，身为外勤难免弄得一身伤，他还因为探访同伴而进过几次重症监护室。重症监护室在他“医疗部最讨厌的房间”里排行第一，他觉得那里总有种压抑绝望的气氛，他屡次因为这种气氛而变成哑巴。  
　　病房门打开时他因为外溢的冷气打了个颤，这儿跟以往见过的重症病房不太一样，房间被一堵墙隔开，病床在另一边，透过巨大的玻璃他看到了病床上的岛田源氏。  
　　他还停留在白天那个活蹦乱跳的青年与晚上见到的尸体这一巨大转变的震惊中，看到病房中人的情况，就连牛仔这样的硬汉也不禁倒吸了一口凉气。  
　　他看上去比当晚看到的还要糟糕一些，也许是因为当时天色昏暗。此时在苍白的灯光笼罩中，他枯瘦的身躯和溃烂的皮肤更加清晰了，他全身各处都插着导管，活像老电影里的干尸，唯一明亮的色彩是仍停留在他发梢的翠绿色，亮得像住院部咨询台前面那丛塑料花草。  
　　杰西偏转视线，恰好就对上了源氏的眼睛，那双神采奕奕的棕色眼睛——但现在已经不是了。  
　　他有种做坏事被人抓包了的尴尬，他在操作台前一堆按钮和屏幕之间找到了通话器并打开它，朝里面打了声招呼：“嗨。”  
　　“是你……”音箱传出带着电流的声音，伴随着声音，他注意到对方喉咙上的小装置闪了闪。源氏似乎是苦笑了一下，“我就料到你不是游客，没有游客会带枪。”  
　　“但那天我的确是去……游玩的。”他确定自己的枪藏得很好，想不到对方当时已经察觉到了。  
　　源氏没有回话，似乎并不相信他的话。重症监护室压抑的气氛让杰西再次失语，但他铁了心想让气氛活跃起来，于是换上了笑脸：“精神点儿，你看上去就像一条丧家犬。”  
　　闭嘴，杰西·麦克雷，你在说什么蠢话？他心里的自己在朝他喊叫，但他已经把话说完了。  
　　“难道不是吗？”果不其然，气氛更加沉重了。源氏不再看着他，而是看向另一边空荡荡的墙壁。他插着输液管的手在无意识地颤动着，像是在努力蜷起以表达愤怒。  
　　“抱歉。”他老老实实地道歉，努力试着挽回一些局面，“但是……嘿，看开点儿，听说你过阵子就要准备手术了，我听说他们会让你和没受伤前一样生龙活虎，等你恢复好了我们还得给你办欢迎会。”  
　　源氏仍然没有回答，他知道自己又说错话了。“和没受伤前一样”，什么蠢话。除了上帝谁也不能让一切回到从前。身体恢复如初又怎么样，有些伤口是刻在灵魂上的。  
　　牛仔抓抓自己的头发，他觉得源氏只想让自己滚蛋，可他并不想在对方说出这个词之前离开，连他也不知道自己在执着什么，也许是病危警报？他一边自嘲着一边开口：“别垂头丧气的，你不是还答应带我去富士山看樱花吗？”  
　　“樱花早就谢了。”  
　　回答他的是对方带着电流的空洞声音，就像是敲击一颗弹壳时听到的那样。  
　　“不是还有明年吗？”他试图用开朗的声音说，“明年不行还有再下一年，你跟我都还命长，总有时间。”  
　　对方沉默了，杰西想质问他是否对自己的寿命和未来有着不同的看法，病房门打开的声音打断了他。  
　　“杰西？”金发的瑞士女性在看到他时皱起眉头，“你怎么到这儿来了？”  
　　“呃，嗨，安吉拉。”他心虚地抬起手打了声招呼。安吉拉·齐格勒快步走上前来，关掉了通话器：“这时候你应该在训练场，加布里尔在到处找你。”  
　　“我……呃……”他一时间找不到合适的借口，站在原地哑口无言。安吉拉瞧了一眼玻璃对面的那个人，蓝眼睛里顿时充满了悲悯。  
　　“我知道，人是你参与救回的，有权知道他现在的情况。但……他还没渡过危险期，任何人都不能随意探望。”医生的同理心仿佛让安吉拉有了读心术似的，她叹了声气，“快回去吧，就当我什么都没看见。如果你想知道他的情况，可以问我，但别再来重症监护病房了。”  
　　“谢了，安吉拉。”他朝病床上的源氏挥挥手，但对方的头早就扭到另一边去，根本没有看见。

4．  
　　后来的三个月杰西再也没有走进那间重症监护室，他忙于繁重的训练和任务，有时负伤进了医疗部路过那件病房时，他都犹豫了一下没有进去。安吉拉会告诉他最新的情况，但“好一点儿了”或者“老样子”并不能满足他，他渴望听到一些更好的变化，比如源氏能够进食了，手臂的力量恢复一些了，竟然在试着下地走路了，可他没有看过病历本，更不知道那个令人难忘的夜晚岛田家到底发生了什么。终于牛仔的性子耐不住了，当他试探性地问安吉拉，源氏到底要接受怎样的改造手术时，对方显得有些躲躲闪闪。  
　　“非常复杂。”安吉拉敷衍地回答道，“可以说是……全身。”  
　　他用带着疑惑的目光看着安吉拉，她抿着嘴唇：“他们还在制定方案，我只能肯定从手术之后他身上大部分都不再是自己原有的了，他的绝大多数身体机能已经完全损坏，维持生命已经是他的极限，更别说抬起自己的手臂……这是唯一的办法。我只能向你保证一件事，杰西，我会保证他的安全，他不会有事的。”  
　　“他知道自己要被改造成什么样吗？”  
　　“他一清二楚。这是笔交易，作为其中一方当然……”  
　　“交易？”杰西迅速抓住了这个字眼，“什么交易？”  
　　遭到诘问的安吉拉神情一僵，随后自暴自弃似的摊开双手摇着头：“要求他帮助清理岛田家的……交易。上头跟他做了一笔交易，我们让他活下来，而他帮我们拔除岛田家族。”  
　　“让他为了命出卖自己的家庭……真是笔棒极了的人性买卖。”他不无讽刺地说。  
　　“他没有犹豫，杰西。”安吉拉的表情更像是在嘲弄自己，“他答应了。看得出来他不是为了活下来才做出的选择，但杰克提出来时他的确毫不犹豫地答应了。”  
　　他选择了沉默。医生办公室让他觉得呼吸困难，刺鼻的消毒水味道让他发疯，他需要一支烟来让自己恢复理智。  
　　“也许对现在的他来说，‘推翻岛田家’已经足够让他点头了。”安吉拉道出他的想法，“往好处想，杰西，他有了一副健康的新身体。”  
　　“这可一点儿也不像我认识的那个安吉拉说的话。”他皱着眉，“上头这么说的？”  
　　安吉拉用苦笑回答了他：“他们会说，这是小恶。”  
　　他对此嗤之以鼻。  
　　六月很快到了，瑞士的气温也逐渐变得温暖宜人，但正是这个时候，杰西·麦克雷被上司派遣到了澳大利亚，正巧遇上一股寒流，他在南半球的瑟瑟寒风中待了几天，不仅得了感冒，还在交火中受了伤。  
　　去医疗部包扎时，负责他的安吉拉例行骂了他几句，并威胁他下次再不小心，她将对他使用超大型针管进行注射，他打着哈哈求饶。  
　　“还有，”安吉拉无奈地看着他，“岛田源氏的改造手术完成了。”  
　　“真的？”他没想到这么快。  
　　“是的。现在他已经被移到普通单人病房了。”安吉拉将他的这次伤病情况敲入电脑，转身将器材放回消毒柜里。  
　　就这么会儿的功夫，她听到椅子挪动的声音和脚步声，回过头时，原本坐在那儿的人已经不见了。  
　　她不禁咋舌，大步走到门外朝远处的高个子牛仔喊：“嘿！当心你的手！还有走廊禁止奔跑！”  
　　杰西没有听进安吉拉的话，跑到住院区的他轻而易举地找到了岛田源氏所在的病房。门是关着的，他谨慎地敲了敲门，得到许可后，他让自己尽量脸上堆满友善的笑意，才推门走了进去。  
　　“嘿，源氏，听说你恢复了……”  
　　他的问候因为空荡荡的床铺而停下，床单有些凌乱，枕头还留有倚靠过的痕迹，看得出来那人不久前还在床上躺着。他扫视了一遍房间的其他地方，看到了窗前站着的人。  
　　那人似乎是一名穿着病号服的智械，却又比智械更像个人类。露出的手臂和小腿被银白甲胄覆盖，其间可以看到深棕色的仿生肌肉，而那人的脸则被银色头盔罩着，在听到声音时，眼睛部位的莹绿色光线便转向了门口，金属质地的目光看不出有怎样的情感。  
　　“呃……你是谁？”杰西问道，看到对方似乎是略显失落地低下头去，他又笑了，“哈！开玩笑的，源氏，不过你看上去是有点儿不一样。”  
　　听到他话的源氏重新转过头来，明亮的绿色光从他头盔的视野缝隙中泄露出来。不言不语的源氏让他感到愧疚不已。他觉得自己是让源氏变成现在这个样子的帮凶。其实他那晚是否在那儿都改变不了源氏被兄长手刃的事实。相反，他和他的组织确实救了源氏一命，尽管他其实对任务的底细不甚清楚，甚至并不知道那时这个小个子的友好家伙就是他们的目标。可是源氏呢？在源氏看来，自己也是利用他的人吗？  
　　想到这里，杰西很庆幸自己与源氏的眼睛之间隔着一张面甲，让他没有胆怯到临阵脱逃的地步。  
　　源氏的视线让他紧张，他选择逃避这股视线，而对方也停止打量他，继续沿着窗台慢悠悠地行走。  
　　看得出来源氏才刚刚开始适应这副新的机械身体，他看上去就像个大个儿的婴儿在学步一样摇摇晃晃。他的手臂也看上去不大听使唤，几次险些让他因为扶不稳而跌倒。杰西看不下去，上前抓住了他的一只手臂。  
　　“你还是扶着我吧。如果你没抓稳，我会在你松手前先扶住你。”  
　　对方低着头沉默了一会儿，反手握住了杰西抬起的左手臂，握住的一瞬间杰西就对他暂时无法控制手臂这件事有了更深一层的了解——他的手劲大得几乎要把杰西的手腕捏断了。  
　　为此杰西倒抽了一口气，对方立刻松开了手。  
　　“噢，不，没事，你的……手劲儿还挺大的。”杰西甩了甩左手，恢复刚才的姿势，“别担心，我好着呢，你多试几次总能掌握力道的。”  
　　源氏又犹豫了很久，然后试探性地、小心翼翼地重新握住了杰西的手腕，这次力道刚好。杰西点点头，看到他的反应，源氏这才迈开步子。  
　　在杰西的帮助下，源氏的步伐很快稳健起来，毕竟是成人的身体，还是有别于幼儿学步的。到后来杰西松了手，源氏仍没有跌倒，已经像正常人一样走路了。  
　　“你做得很好！”他试图学着那些护士们的语气鼓励源氏，“要不要试着去走廊，走更长的一段路试试？”  
　　但源氏只是抬起头看了他一眼就又扭过头去了。就在杰西以为他在耿耿于怀自己现在的样貌时，他点头了。  
　　杰西笑了，颔首做了个请的姿势：“来吧，这儿的人会很高兴看到你恢复得如此之快的。”  
　　他们在走廊走了大约十分钟，情况比杰西想得要好，源氏已经开始学着控制自己的新身体了。  
　　杰西把源氏送回病房时，安吉拉也正好朝这里走来，她是来对源氏进行检查的，看到他对自己打招呼，她双手叉腰，无可奈何的看着他们两个。  
　　“我不想打扰你，杰西·麦克雷先生，不过我想你该去写报告了。”  
　　杰西冲她略微抬起自己用绷带吊着的右臂，表示自己的右手受伤，对报告暂时无能为力。安吉拉也摊开双手表示这并不是她的本意：“我告诉过加布里尔，不过他认为你至少还有一只手能动。”  
　　“该死的吸血鬼……”牛仔忍不住骂道，之后他谨慎地看着安吉拉，“别告诉他我在他背后……”  
　　“好的，好的，但你得记得这是我替你保密的第二百零七次。”他把源氏扶到床上，对安吉拉露出惊讶的表情。  
　　“差不多有这么多，我没数过。”安吉拉诚实地说，“得了，快回去，你也该休息了，别忘了你也是伤员。”  
　　杰西一边答应着，一边朝病床上的源氏摆手：“我明天还会来看你的，不用担心，对了，你有什么想吃的吗？我可以让食堂的大厨做点儿给你带来……”  
　　源氏听闻他的话抬起头，面甲遮住了忍者的表情。“得啦，快出去。”安吉拉却顿时有些慌张，推搡着杰西，把他推出门去，好像生怕他在房间里多呆一秒就会引爆一个炸弹似的。  
　　“嘿，嘿，别这么粗鲁，安吉拉，你这样的淑女不适合这种动作。”对于同事突然的举动，杰西感到莫名其妙。  
　　“你干嘛跟他提吃的？”安吉拉压低了声音质问他。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“你不该在他面前提任何食物有关的话题。”安吉拉气急败坏地瞪着他，“为了改造身体，他身体里的整个消化系统都被切除了。”  
　　他呆在原地。安吉拉说完这句话就长叹一声关上了门，门锁发出轻轻一声“咔哒”时他还眨了一下眼睛，从他身后走过的同事朝他打了一声招呼，他无动于衷。过了好一会儿，他似乎才反应过来安吉拉的话里隐藏着怎样残酷的信息，他顿时感到自己从未如此窘迫，转身落荒而逃。

5．  
　　但是第二天杰西还是如约到来了，第三天第四天也来了。源氏对新身体的适应速度非常快，已经行动自如。第五天下午，杰西总算磨完了自己的报告递交上去，他在医疗部的走廊看到了源氏，并建议他和自己一同去外面跑步。  
　　“只是稍微运动一下，你累了就停下。”  
　　源氏点头答应。  
　　“相信我，这对你有好处，之后还有更严格的训练，如果你分到我们这边，你会面对一个恶魔教官，心肠恶毒，阴险狡诈，想方设法让你吃苦头。”他龇牙咧嘴地描述着，但为了自己的安全，他没说那个教官的名字。其实他只是想找点儿话题，关于源氏的分配他早就打听到了，他将被分配到守望先锋，而不是暗影守望，这没什么不好，那边的人有益他的身心健康，整天面对一群亡命徒不会对他的创伤心灵治疗有半点儿好处。  
　　至于慢跑——慢跑是必要的，这有利于源氏尽快与这副机械身体协调，但它并不重要。杰西不知道自己在期待些什么，也许是对方更多的回应，就像相遇那天的那种。  
　　所以慢跑是其次，他只想跟对方多说些话，反正对方的身体情况很快就会累的，只要源氏停下他就打住，不用担心太过尴尬。  
　　——但事实上，杰西·麦克雷觉得自己大话说早了。  
　　为了避免自己再次不小心触了源氏的逆鳞，他认真听安吉拉讲解了源氏改造身体的种种细节，好规避所有不该提起的话题。源氏的内脏部分要么被人造器官替代，要么已经摘除——“肚子里塞满毫无用处的人造肠子可驱动不了这副精密的身体。”安吉拉模仿某位参与手术的科学家时拼命翻着白眼——他的身体耐力要比普通人优秀得多。忘记了这件事的后果就是，最后杰西累得满头大汗，停下来弯腰喘气，而源氏仍直挺挺地站在他旁边。  
　　“现在的情况……别让……莱耶斯知道……”杰西上气不接下气地说，他觉得自己半只脚已经踏进棺材了，发麻的手用力扯了扯领口，接着他摘下帽子当扇子扇了起来。  
　　耳边传来一阵古怪的声音，听上去像是气体管道阀门松开的声音，他朝声音源头看过去，才发现是源氏身体上一些看上去像插入栓的东西弹了出来，向外散发热量。  
　　“请务必、告诉我，这是你……累得喘不过来气的意思，拜托……”  
　　他抬起一只手求饶似地说。然后他听到一个短促的声音，像是从喉咙中发出的、带着电流音的一声没能忍住的笑。  
　　这个声音让杰西·麦克雷瞪大了眼睛，连自己累得头晕眼花这件事都忘了，目光直直盯着源氏，仿佛这样能够看穿他厚重的面甲，看到后面那张脸上的表情似的。  
　　源氏没有给他看穿自己面甲的时间，他偏过头去，两人这样僵持了一会儿，接着源氏对他说出了五天来的第一句话。  
　　“齐格勒医生跟我说，我后天就可以入队。”  
　　杰西愣了一会儿，接着他才意识到这句话确实是出自源氏的嘴巴，比那时的他声音低沉一些，夹杂着发声辅助装置独有的电流声音，但确实是源氏说出来的。于是他长长地舒了一口气：“我以为你不能说话了。”  
　　源氏偏头，仿佛在问他为什么这么认为。他直起身子，拨拉了两下黏连在额头的头发：“嘿，既然开口了就多说几句，就当是一种练习。”  
　　但源氏没有再开口了，也不再看着他。杰西无可奈何。“好吧……凡事也不能急功近利，只要你明天能多说一句就行。”说着他拍了拍源氏的肩膀，“走吧，回病房去，我想安吉拉快来查房了。”  
　　源氏点头，杰西先他一步迈开步子，随后又有夹带着电子音的声音从背后传来。  
　　“杰西。”  
　　这是源氏自那晚以来第一次叫他的名字。  
　　“谢谢你。”  
　　他停下脚步，回过头去，弹了一下自己的帽檐，朝对方露出带点儿痞气的笑容：“小意思。”  
　　走到医疗部大楼门口时，杰西停了下来，他让源氏自己回去，而他想在门口抽一会儿烟。看着莹绿色的光消失在拐角，他终于掏出了雪茄咬在嘴里，却在找了半天打火机后想起来，为了防止自己在医疗部烟瘾犯了时管不住自己，他特地把打火机放在了宿舍里。  
　　他咋了一下舌头。这时莹绿色的光又出现在走廊里，杰西朝他挥手，给了他一个笑脸。而对方迟疑地抬起一只手，回了他一个“再见”的手势。看着源氏不再从窗户里面看着他，杰西也转身离开，脚步轻快。  
　　两天后，源氏正式出院了，来接他的人是杰克·莫里森。杰西走进病房时源氏刚换上一身上头发给他的制服，长袖紧身上衣刚好遮住他手臂上那些显眼的护甲和仿生肌肉，让他看上去似乎只是个为了保持神秘感而遮住脑袋的普通忍者。  
　　报到的事交给了莫里森。杰西没法一直跟着，他不能逃掉暗影守望的集训，只有在休息的间歇想想莫里森带源氏到哪儿去了，也许已经参观过了宿舍，莉娜·奥克斯顿肯定会热情招待他，这姑娘是个人来疯，在杰西看来不是坏事。  
　　晚上的欢迎会最终还是告吹了，紧急任务警报在下午六点二十分响起，莫里森带着一支小队离开了总部，留守人员也进入工作状态，挂好的横幅和装饰还没展示给任何人看就在第二天被拆除丢进了库房。  
　　杰西亲眼看着清洁人员把它们拆下来，觉得很可惜，转念又想这或许是件好事，源氏不会想看着他们在自己面前吃喝玩乐的，他已经不具备享受这其中任何一项的条件了。安吉拉、温斯顿或者托比昂老爹如果听了这想法，八成会点头认同，他们很清楚源氏身体发生了什么改变。  
　　想到这儿，杰西觉得大早晨想这些伤感的事有点儿庸人自扰的意思，他拍拍屁股从杂乱的小会议室椅子上站起来，前往训练场开始自己的晨训。  
　　他听力不错，刚刚踏进训练场大门，就听到一阵刀剑撞击的声音，不是很清晰，像是从模拟训练室传出来的。模拟训练室大多数时候是为了模拟混战场景才使用的，谁会在一大早就做这种训练？何况秉持早起的鸟儿有虫吃的人都出勤去了，他实在想不到谁还会这么早到训练场上来。  
　　好奇心驱使他让朝向体能训练场的脚转了个方向，朝模拟训练室走过去。  
　　果然模拟训练室上面亮着“使用中”的提示灯，门口听到的响声听起来更大了，隔音墙体也没法完全阻隔那种声音，杰西转而走向训练室的控制台，抬眼刚想看看里面的是谁，一个比网球小一点儿的家伙就朝他砸过来。  
　　强化玻璃发出一声闷哼，替他挡住了这突然袭来的东西，但他还是整个人一滞。为了安全，模拟训练用橡胶小球代替子弹，但当这些小玩意儿高速移动时，打在人身上也是很疼的，对此杰西深有体会。  
　　控制台主屏幕显示敌方人数被设置成了三人。杰西抬头去看房间里的人，银白的甲胄随着那人的动作泛着并不耀眼的光，莹绿的光在上下翻动——是源氏，他用手里的那把武士刀试图挡开三个移动目标射出的子弹，地上已经散落了一些“子弹”，还有一些已经变成了两半。  
　　杰西不禁张大嘴巴，源氏对这副机械身体的适应速度是很快，但就连杰西这样的医学门外汉都知道他不该在第一天就做这样的练习。刀刃反射的灯光晃得杰西忍不住眨了几下眼睛，尽管动作很快，他还是认出了那把刀刀，它似乎是当时跟着源氏的“尸体”一起被带回来的东西。  
　　在这个当口，杰西担心的事情发生了，源氏的身体还没完全适应高强度战斗，当下一颗子弹朝他打过来时，他的刀刃挥偏了，子弹打中了他的头盔，发出响亮的一声，源氏严密的防御瞬间溃堤，下一颗子弹打中了他的手腕让他松开了武士刀，接着更多的子弹朝他打过来。  
　　接踵而至的响声让杰西心脏一紧，他慌忙按下停止指令，打开门冲进了训练室里。  
　　“你还好吗？”  
　　杰西听到自己的声音像是喊出来的。然而倒地的忍者慢慢从地上爬起来，捡起了自己的武士刀，摇了摇头。  
　　相比当事人的冷静，杰西显得有点儿小题大做，他抱着源氏的脑袋左右查看，又在他身上扫了一遍，发现没有外伤，他对着源氏竖起三根手指：“这是几，源氏？”  
　　“三。”源氏简短答道，顿了顿又补充了一句，“我不是喝醉酒，杰西。”  
　　“我只是以防万一。”他松了口气，“没人会希望你在出院后第二天又进去，而且万一你真的被送回去，在场的我说不定也要被安吉拉教训。”  
　　“抱歉。”  
　　“呃，不，我不是责怪你，别介意。”听到面前的人的声音消沉下去，他连忙解释，抬手抓了几下头发。他的余光看到源氏低头在看着自己已经完全变成机械的手掌，五指蜷起又松开。  
　　“怎么了？”他以为源氏的手受了伤，关切地问道。  
　　源氏摇头，过了一会儿，他说：“挺疼的。”  
　　“是吧？这些玩意儿打到人身上是挺疼的，我之前……”  
　　他正准备向源氏侃侃而谈自己当年初次来模拟训练室的经历，一场训练结束后他浑身酸痛，连叉子都拿不稳，但他没说出口，他意识到源氏并不是在向他简单地述说自己的感受，而是在对自己仍能够感觉到疼痛十分欣慰。  
　　机械发出叫声，是因为所受的伤害在破坏它们的系统和电路，而人却不同，他们会切实地感受到疼痛，源氏在为自己仍保有人类的感知而高兴，即使这种感知也是机械带来的。  
　　杰西瞥了一眼，源氏正看着他，等他说出下半句话，他却摇了摇头，给了源氏一个微笑：“没什么。顺便问一句，你还有……其他感觉吗？冷热和……触觉什么的？”  
　　“有，”源氏点点头，“你的手是温的。”  
　　杰西知道对方说的是他在术后第一天去探病时与他接触的感受，可这冷不防的一句话让他莫名其妙地红了脸。“呃，噢！呃……那真是太好了，太好了……”他的手开始乱动，好掩饰自己的慌乱，源氏则没有回话，他一时间也不知道该接什么，广阔的训练室立刻被尴尬的气氛填满了。  
　　他试图寻找个新话题，因为不安而四处乱飘的视线停在源氏的身躯上，他立刻转移了话头：“这是你的新身体的全貌？”  
　　他打量着源氏的身体，语气有些兴奋：“看起来酷毙了，你之前穿着衣服，我都没……”  
　　话音在这里戛然而止，意识到自己刚才的无礼行为后他比之前更加手足无措，慌忙移开了原本停留在源氏腰间的目光。  
　　“抱、抱歉……我不是故意的，我是说你看上去像穿着一身装甲，不，应该说……”  
　　“……温斯顿博士说衣服不利于高强度运动时身体散热。”他听到源氏用很小的声音说，散热栓这时弹了出来，发出不合时宜的响声，差点儿就盖住了他的话音，“我也正在适应。”  
　　“呃……抱歉。”即使现在杰西不清楚自己到底该为什么而道歉，他还是冲走到角落去拿自己裤子的源氏小声说。源氏既没有回话也没有摇头，不知道是没有听到还是不想理他。他有点儿想挽回局面，于是又开口了：“源氏，你手术之后看过自己现在的样子吗？”  
　　源氏捡起衣物的动作顿了一下：“没有。”  
　　忍者生硬的语调并没有被分神的杰西察觉到，他被另一样东西吸引了注意力：“设计图呢？或者效果图什么之类的东西？他们没告诉你外形上会有什么变化？”  
　　“没有。”  
　　源氏的话语已经连分毫起伏都没有，他的手甚至紧紧握住了。  
　　“你应该看看的。”杰西仍然没有察觉到源氏的举止，他将手插进裤子口袋，防止自己忍不住用手去比划。自从刚才知道源氏没有穿衣服后，他就极力避免自己的视线转向源氏那边，可当源氏转过去背对他时，他实在是没法将视线从源氏的屁股上移开——负责设计的人到底是怎么想的？杰西想问问负责身体设计的那个家伙。仿生肌肉是棕色的，外面覆盖着一层光滑的纳米隔膜，让他全身裸露的肌理十分光亮平滑，尤其是那个反光的屁股。  
　　“你现在看上去，这么地……这么地……”火辣？不，绝对不能用这个词。他否定了自己的主意。他跟大多数美国人一样用词直白，而听到这话的人也往往会坦然接受他的夸赞或者用更直白的话回敬他的玩笑，但现在，对源氏，绝对不行，如果这句话说出去他就完了。他半天都想不出一个合适的词，到最后没声了。  
　　“‘怪异’？”源氏带着金属一样质感的声音响起，他抬起头，看到对方向他侧过脸，面甲向外渗出莹绿色的冷光。他还看到对方抓着上衣，手握成了一个拳头，像是随时会冲过来朝他表情愚蠢的脸上来一拳似的，“或者，‘可怕’？你是想说这个词吗，杰西？”  
　　他意识到自己的话又在不知不觉间扎在了源氏的伤口上，顿时呆在原地。  
　　但是源氏并没有揍他，而是沉默地套上自己的衣服，拿起武士刀向训练室门口走去。  
　　“等等，源氏！”  
　　源氏的脚步没有停下，杰西伸出手想要挽留他，情急之下孤注一掷似地朝源氏喊道：“我刚刚只是想说你的屁股很可爱！”  
　　忍者的脚步顿时停滞，向门口踏出的那一步也收了回来。看到源氏转过头来，他再也没法与之目光对视，只好捂住了自己的脸。  
　　杰西·麦克雷。他听到心里的自己用鄙夷的眼神看着他说，你烂透了。  
　　“杰西，”他听到源氏用语重心长的口气呼唤他，他不用抬头去看、更不用把面甲拆下来，也知道此时源氏的眼神像是在看精神病患，“你在开玩笑吗？”  
　　“是，是，我在开玩笑。我想调节一下气氛，我很紧张，不知道该跟你说什么，所以想开个玩笑，可是又觉得这个玩笑很糟糕，所以我才没有说下去！”他用英国人一样的语速一口气说完，然后就像泄了气的皮球一样垮下双肩，“好吧，抱歉，我没想到会让你误会。你的身体……并不怪异，也不可怕，真的，而且我真的觉得……”你的屁股挺可爱的。  
　　他在心里打了自己一巴掌，把后半句话吞进了肚子里。  
　　“总而言之，对不起，源氏。”  
　　他难堪地摘下帽子胡乱拨拉几下头发，不愿直视源氏的眼睛，此时的源氏整个人转过来，他听到对方似乎是发出一声叹息。  
　　“我现在去做一些基础训练，”他听到源氏用仍然有些僵硬的声音说，“你愿意当陪练吗？”  
　　那声音的确还很生硬，但哪怕只是一点儿的松懈，也足够让杰西松口气了，他耸耸肩，挤出一个笑：“当然。”

6．  
　　源氏对机械身体的适应速度很快，每一天他的对身体的掌控都会比昨天更好，这种超出预期的喜人变化杰西都看在眼里，尽管上头似乎对源氏的情况不甚满意。“他们指望着源氏手术后三天就能上战场，好向外界展示他们杰出的研究成果呢。”安吉拉如此转述，而杰西做了个鬼脸：“我还指望那些冷血的老不死早点进棺材呢。”  
　　安吉拉向来反对任何人在她面前骂脏话，但她没有对杰西这句话显示出一丝一毫的抗拒。  
　　他们在食堂遇见并谈起这件事时，源氏已经入伍一个月了。午餐的小小谈话中安吉拉还不断叮嘱杰西，让他劝源氏不要总窝在训练场里。  
　　他吃着餐盘里的焖猪排，满口答应，心里其实觉得这事儿自己管不来。源氏不需要进食，除了睡觉和去医疗部例行体检，他剩余的时间都是在训练场上度过的，杰西清楚自己如果说这些只会被源氏无视而已。  
　　其实一开始，源氏还没有那么痴迷于训练，他很抗拒出现在大庭广众之下，总是挑最不起眼的角落，宁可散热不良也不肯脱掉自己的衣服，而且训练场人多时，他就会立即离开。但随着身体的恢复，训练场的冷门时间似乎不够用了，他也就不再愿意顾及他人目光，开始整天整天地穿梭于各种训练场地，训练强度之高令人咋舌。自愿充当陪练的杰西，也只能偶尔装作筋疲力尽，才能劝服源氏停下来稍作休息。  
　　他不知道源氏这么做到底在迫切地期待着什么，亦或是想要用尽全力去逃避什么。  
　　源氏的身份是对外保密的，安全级别低于五级的人都不知道他的来历，那些训练场上的大兵们看向源氏的眼神无疑是好奇而惊喜的，在他们看来，源氏只是组织新招募的一名特工，一名来自日本的技艺卓绝的忍者。  
　　杰西很庆幸这套保密系统的存在，“倒戈的岛田家二少爷”可不是什么受人欢迎的头衔，保密系统让他们看向源氏的目光少了敌意，尽管上面的本意只是为了保护他们眼中压倒岛田家的重要筹码。  
　　源氏在训练场上出色的表现让一些新来的年轻士兵羡慕不已，有次一个戴眼镜的小兵甚至跑到源氏面前来表达自己对他能力与这身机甲的崇拜羡慕。  
　　“看起来酷毙了！我也想要这么一副机甲！”小兵脸上是难掩的兴奋，他控制不住地用较大的声音说着。杰西站在一旁，双眼偷偷睨源氏，并捕捉到了他垂下的手并不明显的，一瞬间的僵直。  
　　“听起来是个好主意，菲兹，不过我建议你先学会控制自己的身体，听艾玛莉长官说今天射击训练你全打在了隔壁家伙的靶子上？”  
　　杰西用开玩笑的语气大声地说，引来周围人的大笑，叫菲兹的家伙不好意思地抓了抓自己的板寸头。  
　　哄堂大笑中，杰西瞥见源氏朝自己看过来，他猜测面甲后面的目光是带着感激的，便回了源氏一个轻松的微笑，接着与大家一同笑起来。  
　　他是真的很想为源氏做点什么，哪怕是这样打圆场的一句话也好。  
　　杰西开始频繁地往来于暗影守望与守望先锋本部之间，频繁到莱耶斯瞪着他小声地抱怨“忘恩负义的小兔崽子”，而他则以脱帽行礼做回应，并在莱耶斯暴躁地把枪朝他脑袋丢过来前跑开。莱耶斯和本部的老大莫里森之间矛盾已久，所以他也没怎么在意自家老大惯常的嫌弃，但当他某天在走廊被中川叫住时，他觉得莱耶斯似乎真的开始介意这件事了。  
　　“你最近和本部往来过头了，麦克雷。”中川没有用问句，她仍是那么一针见血的人，从不拐弯抹角，“你该清楚自己的犯罪记录无法让你被调到那边去。”  
　　“这是我头一次见识到你发挥想象力，罗莎。”他若无其事地讪笑着回答道，“我经常去本部，这不是一天两天的事。再说有什么不好，没我在中间做调剂，你们要打起来了。”  
　　他回头用毫不在意的眼神看着同事中川，中川冷着脸，目光带着警告意味。  
　　“别高估了你的作用。”她毫不客气地说，“你对那个岛田源氏关心过头了。”  
　　“有吗？”他挑衅似地咬了一下雪茄的滤嘴，“据我所知他已经加入了本部，我去和新成员交流感情有什么问题？”  
　　“他已经跟我们没关系了。”他看到中川皱起眉头，这名日本女性锐利的双眼似乎看出了他的意图，“是什么让你觉得自己应该为他的遭遇负责，麦克雷？”  
　　“责任？当然不是。”这次他也皱起了眉，有些不耐烦地用牙去咬雪茄的滤嘴。他的字典里没有责任，他曾是个亡命徒，少年时还用左轮手枪朝教堂里受难耶稣的脑袋开了个洞，即使那时他也没有任何罪恶感。但是，该死的，中川罗莎没错，他的确对源氏抱有一份愧疚，他觉得自己像个叛徒，他背叛了源氏的信任，如果不能尽全力弥补，他觉得自己这辈子都没办法再直视源氏的眼睛。  
　　被看穿心思的滋味让他觉得恼火。他想要吸一口烟草，却发现自己嘴里的雪茄一直没点着，他气急败坏地把它丢进了垃圾桶：“该死，罗莎，这是我的事，跟你没关系。”  
　　他不再理会中川，快步离开了这条走廊。他想要见源氏，只有这个人此时才能让他觉得舒服一点儿。  
　　走到本部的室内训练场的时候，喧闹才冲淡了中川所带给他的不快。他刚踏进训练场大门，一抹颜色亮丽的旋风就朝他扑来，并在他面前骤然停下。  
　　“嘿，杰西！”  
　　“哟，莉娜！”  
　　杰西和他面前的“旋风”莉娜·奥克斯顿击掌。这个脸上有着可爱雀斑的英国姑娘经常是代他陪同源氏训练的人，在他任务和集训时让源氏不必一个人在训练场承受那些目光。  
　　“依旧活力四射，哼？”  
　　“当然。”年轻的特技飞行员精神十足地回答道，“来找源氏？”  
　　“我就不能是冲着我们可爱的飞行员小姐来的吗？”他冲着莉娜露出极富魅力的笑容，但短发姑娘则毫不掩饰地大笑起来：“谢谢了，杰西，但我可不会因为这句恭维就告诉你源氏在哪儿，我也刚来，他不在对战场上……哦，嘿，看那是谁？”  
　　杰西看向莉娜招手的那个中国男人，脸上露出惊喜的表情。  
　　“下午好，杰西。”在他开口之前，男人先于他打招呼道。  
　　“哟，这不是我们的廖总厨吗？怎么今天突然来训练场了？”杰西惊喜地打招呼。  
　　“内勤偶尔也需要活动的活动。”廖轻松地说。这时莉娜发现了源氏，高声叫着他的名字风一样跑了过去。源氏穿着衣服在对战场旁边的长椅上休息，从模拟训练场那次窘迫之后，源氏现在训练时只会脱下上衣，不知道是对杰西给他的屁股做出的评价十分介怀，还是想让自己看起来更像个普通人。  
　　杰西也想上去打招呼，廖却叫住了他：“杰西，有空谈谈源氏的事吗？”  
　　他收回了原本要亮出的笑容，皱着眉思考了一秒钟的时间。今天似乎总有人找他谈源氏的事，但对方是廖，于是他正了正神色：“当然。他怎么了？”  
　　“他……很好，对所有人都很友好，”廖的言语似乎意味深长，杰西等着他继续说下去，“我是说，友好过头了。”  
　　他就知道廖会这么说。  
　　“他不想深入了解任何人，除了训练没什么能引起他的兴趣，他跟我们说话总用敬语——就像西餐厅的侍应生那种的，只在必要的地方才会有所回应。他在礼貌地拒绝所有人的关心。”  
　　廖和他同样察觉到了源氏的问题。但没人比杰西·麦克雷更清楚源氏的转变，要不是他拉开那个裹尸袋看了一眼，此时他绝不会承认现在的源氏和拉面店里那个开朗的青年有任何关系。但他不打算告诉廖自己和源氏的事，于是他扯了扯嘴角：“你不能指望一个顷刻间一无所有的人现在能把自己被哥哥背叛后变成废人的事当笑话，这事放你我身上都做不到。”  
　　“我当然知道，杰西，但至少我希望想个办法让他敞开心扉。”  
　　“他是个忍者，忍者不轻易会把弱点暴露给别人。”杰西一本正经地说，接着他撇了撇嘴，“而且，为什么我们的心灵导师廖要来找我这个大老粗谈这个？”  
　　“因为他跟你最亲近，杰西。”  
　　廖的话让杰西吃了一惊：“他看上去最愿意听你说话。”  
　　“呃……好吧，看起来是的，我很高兴。”廖想了想，诚实地说道，“但他和你最熟。”  
　　“你这么认为？”他小心翼翼地问道。  
　　“当然。”廖表示肯定，“除了你，他还直呼过别人的名字吗？”  
　　“好像没有。”杰西回想了一遍，发现源氏确实对其他人都是称呼姓氏。  
　　但那是因为我只告诉了他我的名字。杰西腹诽，他知道安吉拉曾当着源氏的面叫过他的全名，可他仍然认为这是一种等价交换的行为，当初他们双方都未报姓氏，他知道源氏和自己一样是有意隐瞒，即使握过手、交谈过，那也只是萍水相逢。  
　　“别问我，我不知道怎么让他敞开心扉，廖。”他摇摇头，“我觉得他懒得搭理我。”  
　　“那是因为你总在他面前说错话。”廖直截了当地对他发出控诉。  
　　“你怎么知道的？”  
　　“他跟我说的：‘杰西是个好人，很可惜没什么谈话技巧。’原话有点儿拐弯抹角，大概就是这个意思。”廖满脸狐疑地看着他，“我起初还以为我们这儿有两个杰西，这听起来实在太不像我们伶牙俐齿的杰西·麦克雷了。”  
　　“马有失蹄。”他抓了抓自己的头发，极其敷衍地回答道。  
　　廖还想说什么，对战场上就起了一阵骚动。莉娜慌张的叫喊声传来，她喊着源氏。  
　　不祥的感觉浮上牛仔心头，他和廖相互看了一眼，朝训练场跑过去。  
　　莉娜的声音已经引起了一部分人的注意，杰西挤开围观的人，看到莉娜跪坐在源氏面前，双手摇晃着源氏的肩膀，但忍者低着头没有任何反应。  
　　他注意到源氏面甲上的视觉槽一片漆黑。  
　　“莉娜，发生了什么？”  
　　廖轻声地唤道。莉娜朝他俩转过头，面色苍白，蓝眼睛里的惊慌失措想要跟着眼泪一起溢出来了：“廖，杰西，帮帮他，源氏他……他好像没有呼吸了……”  
　　莉娜的话音未落，杰西就一个箭步来到源氏身旁晃了晃他：“源氏？源氏？”  
　　“这没用，”不安让莉娜用力地呼吸着，“我试过了，他没有任何反应。”  
　　“源氏，嘿，源氏！”杰西仍不放弃地抓着源氏的肩膀摇晃了几下，忍者始终低垂着脑袋，身体随着他的动作晃动，然后在他松手的时候向前倒下去。  
　　杰西下意识地接住了源氏，在接触到源氏发凉的身体时浑身一僵，手像是被电击一样颤抖发麻。他毫不犹豫地将源氏抱起来，发觉这具机械身体比他想象的要轻，他怀里的源氏像断了线的木偶，四肢摆荡着。  
　　“我带他去找安吉拉，温斯顿呢？”  
　　“他出任务了，现在不在这儿。”莉娜回答道，因为惊慌，她的语速更快了，几乎听不清她在说什么，“我去找托比昂老爹！”  
　　杰西点点头，莉娜就风一样冲了出去。接着他转向廖，对方明白他的意思：“我去看看还有谁在本部。”  
　　杰西颔首表示感谢，接着就迈步朝医疗部跑去。他怀中的源氏仍然没有丝毫反应，他知道自己的手心出汗了，但源氏的身体还是透着凉意，而且在慢慢变得更凉，他希望这只是自己的错觉。  
　　他几乎是用手肘撞向安吉拉的办公室门按钮的，在他闯入办公室并喊出医生的名字后，他发现安吉拉并不在这儿，办公桌上的电子标牌显示她去病房巡诊了。  
　　杰西暗自骂了一句，把源氏先放在了一旁的临时病床上，身覆机甲的他看不出一丝一毫的生命迹象，他焦急地想把面甲拆下来看看源氏的状况，却在慌忙间找不到他面甲的暗扣，他觉得自己该去找安吉拉，又怕离开时源氏再发生什么状况，权衡一番后，他转身向住院部奔去。  
　　带着安吉拉回到办公室时，莉娜和托比昂老爹已经到了，廖也带着两个医生站在旁边，他们想必是引起了一定程度的骚动，莱茵哈特老爷和安娜都跟着来了。甚至加布里尔·莱耶斯也铁青着脸站在一旁，看到杰西进来时，就朝他投去了不满的目光。  
　　“怎么样了？”杰西从大家让出的一条缝隙挤进去，托比昂老爹在查看源氏的身体，两名医生则束手无策地站在一边。  
　　“他的面甲锁死了，我们没法诊断他的情况。”其中一个医生对杰西说。牛仔的神情更凝重了些，他将目光投向托比昂老爹，对方挤了挤眼睛，撇着一边嘴角，他的大胡子也跟着一起歪向一边。沉吟片刻，托比昂老爹开口了：“事实上，我认为他……”  
　　“没有出现任何状况。”  
　　安吉拉并没有用问句，托比昂老爹与她对视一眼，肯定了她的判断：“是的，我的诊断来看，源氏没有任何问题，他的恒温系统在运作，心脏也在跳动，在我看来他只是关掉了感知辅助和躯干的活动系统。”  
　　“换句话说，”杰西听到身旁的安吉拉像是松了一口气，“他只是睡着了。”  
　　“我瞄过两眼设计图，呃，就看了那么一下下，无意间看见的。”托比昂老爹接着说，“他的身体自带检测系统，如果他陷入休克或者一些糟糕的情况，他这儿，胸口的装置会亮红灯。”  
　　托比昂老爹说着拿短粗的手指指了指自己的胸口，尽管那儿被胡子遮住了，这一番解释得到了安吉拉的首肯：“是的，他的系统能够检测他的身体状况，如果出了什么事，警示灯会亮起，并将他的情况传输到雅典娜那儿去。”  
　　杰西瞥了一眼旁边的莉娜，短发姑娘就快要失声痛哭的表情好像僵在那儿有一段时间了，脸颊上还有点泪花，她也看向他，眼神和他一样无比尴尬。  
　　病床上的人此时有了动静，那是机体启动时发出的微弱声音，只有在这样安静的时刻才能被察觉到。  
　　所有人都看向病床，床上人的视觉槽闪了几下后稳定地亮起，像是源氏眨了几下眼睛。显然他对睁开眼后自己所处的状况感到困惑，头转向了病床旁边站着的一群人。  
　　“发生了什么，齐格勒医生？”刚刚苏醒的他喉咙肌肉还有些松弛，声音像低音提琴一样。  
　　“噢，源氏！”莉娜率先上前抱住源氏的脖子，“你可把我们吓死了！”  
　　忍者被莉娜的举动弄懵了，他看了一眼莉娜，又看向安吉拉。医生憋着笑看了一眼杰西，再看向源氏，用顽皮的表情咬着下唇思考了片刻，然后摊开双手表示什么事情也没发生。  
　　骚动就此收场，后来莉娜、廖和杰西被莱耶斯骂了一顿，因为他们破坏了训练场秩序，而且廖叫走的两名医生原本要去探查暗影守望两名伤患的病情，安娜上前说了些好话，才让他们三个得以脱身。  
　　安吉拉觉得源氏既然来了就做一次检查，莉娜和廖和他说了几句就走了。安吉拉让杰西看着源氏，自己则去完成被打断了的病房巡查。  
　　安吉拉这次是铁了心要源氏多休息一下，离开时还锁上了办公室的门。杰西听到门锁响了一声，转头去看病床上的源氏。  
　　源氏坐在病床上低着头，没有开口的意思。看到他安然无恙，杰西心里其实松了口气，但嘴上还是忍不住用带点儿开玩笑的语气责备道：“你刚才可是吓了我们一跳。”  
　　“对不起。”  
　　源氏的语气十分自责，这让他后悔说了前面那句话：“呃，不，不用道歉，我们也……没有确认情况就大惊小怪，身为军人不该这样对吗？只不过你，呃，以后别这样了。我是说，如果你累的话就该回房间休息。”  
　　他觉得自己说这话时和安吉拉的语气一模一样，他似乎听到源氏轻叹了一声：“我只是想打个盹儿。”  
　　“我不这么认为。”杰西觉得自己的语气越来越像安吉拉了，“哪会有人打盹时连周遭那么大的动静也察觉不到，安吉拉说你一定是开启了声音屏蔽在深眠。”  
　　源氏低下头不说话，杰西注意到他紧紧抓着被单，就知道他很不愿听这些话，但还是接着说下去：“听着，我知道这些话不该由我来说……但你应该多休息。你的恢复情况很好，可你不是机器人。”  
　　“难道我不是机器人吗，杰西？”  
　　源氏迅速转头看向他，面甲泛着冷光。  
　　“不，你当然不是！”他知道自己又刺痛了源氏，立即解释道，“你当然是个人，只不过……只不过义肢部分比别人多了那么一点儿而已。”  
　　他坐上床沿，扭头看着不发一语的源氏：“你有心脏，还有大脑，感觉得到疼痛，还会睡觉。机器人可不会睡觉，他们那叫关机。”  
　　他的俏皮话似乎起了作用，源氏看起来心情没那么糟了。  
　　“是人都会累，累了就得好好休息。”他接着说，“你还没那么快开始实战，别这么紧张。答应我，以后好好休息？”  
　　他说着朝源氏伸出右手，源氏微微抬头看向他的脸，他便露出一个恰到好处的笑容。源氏又看着他的手，踌躇了片刻，直到他觉得手举得有点儿累了，才终于握住他的手。  
　　杰西立刻握着源氏微微有些凉意的金属右手上下晃了晃：“这才是我的好孩子！”  
　　“我不是你的孩子。”  
　　忍者的语气有点儿孩子气，这让杰西忍不住笑出了声。  
　　“你再休息一会儿吧。”他提议道，“安吉拉不会这么快回来，如果你想在检查结束后多练习一会儿，现在就好好休息。”  
　　源氏顺从地躺下了，但莹绿色的光还亮着，他的脑袋转向杰西，半天没有动静。  
　　“睡吧。我就在这儿坐着，哪儿也不去。”而且也去不了哪里，哪怕是洗手间。安吉拉·齐格勒走之前可是把门锁上了。源氏点头，几秒后，视觉槽的光线灭掉了。  
　　源氏睡着后，杰西就开始找些事情做。抽烟当然是禁止的。他打量了一番安吉拉的办公室，觉得没什么可以打发时间的东西，于是他又将视线落在病床上。源氏的手放在被子外面，手掌向上，手指自然弯曲。他对源氏曾经的手还有些印象，灵活修长，骨节分明，指甲也修剪得整齐美观，岛田家肯定连修剪指甲都有单独的仆人负责。  
　　而现在，这只手只剩下金属的掌心和指关节。他忍不住伸手去戳源氏的掌心，用手指拨拉对方的手指，像是对什么事犹豫不决。  
　　“杰西。”  
　　牛仔立即停止了这种幼稚的行径，缩回手去，装作什么事都没发生的样子应了一声。  
　　“我没关闭触觉。”  
　　“呃……抱歉。”  
　　他只好诚恳地道歉，背对着源氏不再出声了。

7．  
　　杰西·麦克雷的话又说早了。  
　　两周后，莫里森宣布正式开始针对日本岛田家族的作战计划，而作为情报提供者以及成员之一的源氏，自然被编入作战部队中。  
　　岛田源氏，岛田家二子。毕业于日本静冈大学。忍术高手。大学毕业后整日游手好闲，出入于花街柳巷，对家族事务不闻不问，因而与现任家主即其兄长不和，有极高的叛逃家族可能。  
　　这段简短而无情的文字就印在当时给中川的任务资料里，但那时的杰西是无权查看的。对于这个不问家事的花花公子，上头原本并不抱有多大的期望能够从他这里得到太多关于岛田家的情报，毕竟岛田家族就像个被铅封死了的堡垒，几无攻破的可能，毕竟……他们救下的是一个没有半点权力的二子。  
　　可是事实上，源氏所掌握的信息比上面那些人——甚至包括莫里森和莱耶斯——所预料的多得多。  
　　关于对岛田家的作战计划，就连暗影守望也参与执行，身在其中的杰西清楚地在作战会议上听到莫里森念诵源氏所提供的情报。岛田家所有资产分布、财产归于哪位成员名下、家族明面上与背地里的资产情况、家族成员之间的关系网络和背后支持者、与其他家族势力的关系和交易……甚至包括守望先锋根本不知道的一些走私网络，源氏都一清二楚。这个被扣上纨绔子弟帽子的忍者所提供的情报量是惊人的，以至莱耶斯这样对人刻薄的家伙也刮目相看。  
　　分明对家事不闻不问，却对岛田帝国的运作如数家珍……不。杰西转念想道。用这个词并不确切，毕竟这些原本确实是源氏家里的事，至于对源氏而言这些是不是“珍”就不知道了。  
　　这么一想，杰西觉得自己似乎明白了为什么岛田家要对自己的二主子痛下杀手。  
　　身手了得，又掌握着家族所有的信息，这样的人有了离开家族的心思，即使今后打算隐姓埋名过普通人的生活，岛田家也不可能让他活着离开。  
　　为了保证作战会议的效率，上头派下来了特派官员，高仰着头，自以为是。杰西觉得他更像是来搅局的，因为他除了打断莫里森的讲话外，就只在用尖刻的语句质疑源氏情报的准确性，语气就像是在审问犯人一样。而忍者挺直了腰背，正襟危坐，双手紧握，语气生硬地回答着特派员的问题。莫里森试着劝阻他，并警告他源氏是守望先锋的正式特工而不是犯人，却被他再次粗鲁地打断。  
　　“他可是个背叛者，杰克·莫里森上尉，为了保证我们作战的准确实施，我得一一确认他的情报是否属实。”  
　　杰西忍不住看向源氏，恰好捕捉到他双手的颤抖。  
　　于是杰西找了去洗手间的借口，走过特派员旁边时撤走了他的椅子，坐在一旁的莱耶斯瞥了他几眼，装作什么都没看见。  
　　特派员一屁股摔在地上时引起了所有人的大笑，气焰没了一半。莫里森这次再也没让特派官员掌握主导权，会议得以正常进行。  
　　但源氏再也没有放松下来，他紧绷着全身，雕像般一动不动地坐了两个小时。  
　　岛田家的势力太过庞大，拟定作战计划就花费了两周时间。杰西很庆幸自己不需要全程参与，事实上，全程参与的除了特派员外，就只有莫里森和莱耶斯，安娜也一直跟着，据说是为了防止两人吵起来时没人拦得住。  
　　这之后，渗透岛田家的势力又花去了两个月时间，通过源氏提供的情报，守望先锋的特工们秘密击溃了岛田家在本国之外的全部势力，岛田家此时已经如同被蛀空了的参天大树，摇摇欲坠。  
　　十月中旬，守望先锋对岛田家所在的花村展开最后的进攻。  
　　为了指引正确的路线，源氏被分配到了负责从暗道突入岛田家的暗影守望部队。飞往花村的飞机上，杰西坐在源氏身旁，他一直不停地偷偷看源氏。两个月前，原本好不容易开始和成员们有所交流的源氏再次变得寡言少语，杰西先前对他的作息和健康进行的监督打了水漂。源氏重新开始把自己泡在训练场里，有时候杰西甚至注意到他有些急躁，那天他将模拟训练设置成了高强度的十人战，最后他愤怒地打破上头的身份保密规定召唤神龙，用温斯顿做给他的新武器将所有敌方目标砍成碎片。  
　　杰西觉得，关于源氏对于训练的执着，他找到了答案。  
　　源氏那么迫切地想要毁掉自己曾生活过的家，连一刻也不愿等待。  
　　他很想问问源氏，曾经到底发生了什么样的事，可他知道源氏不会告诉他答案的。  
　　身为源氏的主治医生，安吉拉也察觉到了这点，因此出发前她给了杰西另一项任务：如果源氏意气用事，就阻止他。  
　　杰西站在停机坪上抽执行任务前的最后一根雪茄，看着登机的源氏点了点头。就算安吉拉不这么说，他也会这么做。  
　　岛田家不是没有察觉到一丝一毫风声的，残余的守备力量都被调回了花村。源氏清楚岛田家到底培养了多少精兵和忍者，说不定在他离开的这几个月来又增添了新的兵力，可花村终究不再是一座固若金汤的堡垒了。  
　　三方夹击之下，岛田家的防御迅速崩溃，这场战斗持续了两个多小时，然后以岛田家的惨败作为结束。  
　　杰西在岛田家宅深处找到源氏的时候，他正抓着一个企图逃跑的家仆，用杰西从未听到过的愤怒吼声质问着什么，他用力地吼出那些日文字音，声音震得被窗户摇摇欲坠，其中喑哑又怪异的尖锐声音告诉杰西，他的声带和辅助装置都因此到达了极限。  
　　杰西听不懂源氏在问些什么，只从其中听到了几个十分熟悉的发音，然后他想起来了，他喊的是“岛田半蔵”。  
　　他的大吼里不断地夹杂着这个名字，一声一声地在空无一人的房间中回荡着。  
　　家仆哭哭啼啼地求饶，哭喊间他说了什么，源氏用力把他从地上拎起来抵上墙壁，右手的飞镖弹了出来，眼见将要朝那名家仆的脖子刺去。  
　　杰西还没来得及开口，家仆就喊出了一句话，他只听清了“岛田”。  
　　源氏因此而停止了手上的动作，杰西听到他小声地重复了家仆话里的一段，声音与先前截然不同，像是风穿过山洞发出的声音。  
　　源氏松手让家仆摔在地上，右手的三枚飞镖锵然落地，他像被抽干了力气一样垂下双手。杰西没法看到他的表情，却清楚地感受到他突如其来的失魂落魄。  
　　空旷的屋室里只剩下了静默，杰西的双脚就像钉在地上一样，他无法驱使自己的双脚走上前去，他不知道该和源氏说些什么。  
　　就在这时，源氏动了。他后退了几步，步伐无序而沉重，接着他转过来看向杰西，面甲上那一条荧光此时看上去黯淡无比。之后源氏像是没有看到杰西一样绕过他，转瞬消失在阳光下。  
　　呆愣片刻后，杰西上前抓住了企图再次逃跑的家仆，打算把他带到莫里森那儿就去找源氏，但他受了一些擦伤，子弹擦过了他的右侧腹部，流了点儿血，莫里森硬是拉他进了自己生物场进行初步处理，因为随行的医务人员还在处理重伤患者，于是轻伤患者就交给了莫里森。  
　　“源氏呢？”他环顾一眼集合地点，没有看到忍者的身影。  
　　“当然不会在这儿。”心里的自己对他说，“瞧瞧他刚才的样子，会老老实实地回来集合吗？”  
　　而实际上被提问的莫里森愣了一下：“我还想问你，你不是跟他一起的吗？”  
　　“难得回来一趟，也许他去别的地方转了。等我这伤口愈合了就去找他，我想我知道他在哪儿。”他不着调地回答道，并阻止了莫里森呼叫他的举动，“对了，岛田家的家主……”  
　　“你是说岛田半蔵？”听到他提起这个，莫里森皱起眉，“他走了。”  
　　“走了？”他向莫里森寻求更确切的定义，他无法确定莫里森口中的到底是真正的离开还是别的意思。  
　　“消失了。失踪了。”莫里森长长地呼出一口气，“这些仆人和家族成员说，岛田半蔵几个月前就离开了，没有留下线索。他丢下了整个家族，甚至丢下了自己的武士刀不声不响地离开了。”  
　　接着莫里森顿了顿，蔚蓝的眼睛看向杰西。  
　　“就在他‘杀了’源氏的一周后。”  
　　他明白了那个仆人到底对源氏说了什么。  
　　杰西其实没那么大的把握找到源氏。他并不十分熟悉花村的道路，但幸运的是，他在距离两人相遇的地点一条街的地方找到了源氏。  
　　因为枪战，花村的平民都躲在了自家屋子里，机械忍者孤零零地站在巷子口，面对着黑暗的小巷。  
　　在靠近源氏时，杰西听到了恶狗的低吠，他顺着声音看去，黑暗的巷子里有一只脏兮兮的杂种狗，它龇着牙，充满敌意地瞪着源氏。  
　　“它……”  
　　杰西只说了一个词就闭嘴了，他看到源氏摘下了面甲。这是源氏手术完成后他第一次见到忍者面甲下面的样子。金属的面甲下面还有一层面罩，严严实实地遮住了源氏的下半张脸，剩下露出的皮肤有着深深浅浅的伤痕，因为不见光线而白得可怕，但杰西是因为那双眼睛而闭嘴的。  
　　无论过了多久，杰西仍能记得他和源氏初次见面时源氏的双眼是怎样的，那是一双灵动而明亮的双眼，其中的棕色就像柔软的皮革，像清晨的一杯咖啡，像雪茄的外包装，像任何一种能让人感到安然舒适的东西。如今那双眼睛依然是那样舒服的棕色，却没有了往日的光芒，它们注视着巷子里那条流浪狗，眼神中只有近乎漠然的哀伤。  
　　他觉得这时说什么都不合适，一时间哑然。  
　　“它叫太郎。”  
　　他愣了一下，才意识到是源氏在对他说话。  
　　“大学时，我在花街遇到了它，养了它一段时间。它对所有人都很凶，只跟我很亲近。”源氏听上去更像是在自言自语，语气里有一丝骄傲，“遇见你时，我刚刚喂过它。”  
　　他看向巷子里，那只流浪狗仍然凶恶地瞪视着巷口的两人，全然不像是认识源氏的样子。  
　　“流浪狗都这样，你喂它时，它会记着你，以后时间久了，它就会把你的好忘得一干二净。”他说完自己笑了一下，莱耶斯对他说过类似的话。  
　　“以前无论我身上沾了多弄的香水味和酒气，它总能认出我来。”  
　　源氏说着举起自己的手，头转向了他。他觉得源氏大概是笑了，源氏笑起来时下眼睑会变得明显，但他觉得源氏的双眼里只有落寞：“我已经不是那个岛田源氏了，杰西。”说着源氏垂下眼帘，他从侧面看到源氏的漆黑的睫毛在微微颤动。  
　　“你可以是源氏。就……我那天遇到的那个源氏。”他笨拙地回答着，换来的是源氏的叹息。  
　　“我只是一具还知道伤感的机械。”  
　　“别这么嫌弃负面情感，那是你作为人类的证据。”他试着安慰源氏，“而且……你瞧，你还有一双好眼睛。”  
　　源氏抬眼看他，那是令人舒心的棕色，倒映着杰西的脸。  
　　“它们很……呃，亮。”他不想看源氏眼睛里自己那张蠢脸，于是转移了视线，“它们……属于岛田源氏，就是你。”  
　　他不知道自己在说什么，干脆闭了嘴，直到源氏将眼睛移开，他才找回了一点儿说话的能力。他偷偷瞥了一眼源氏，对方的双眼里仍然充满悲伤。源氏的听觉辅助上方的接收器在这会儿看来就像一对耳朵，而源氏就像个无家可归的小猫，杰西忍不住抬手想拍拍他的头，然后在手即将碰到他的头盔时停下来，他维持着这个僵硬的姿势很久，在源氏即将注意到时换成了另外的动作。  
　　源氏发现他在比划身高。  
　　“你真是没变。”杰西试图用轻松的语气转移话题，“连身高都跟我当时见你时一样，我还以为他们会给你弄个稍微高点儿的身体。”  
　　卸下面甲后的源氏的情绪变化比带着面甲要好猜多了。源氏此刻皱了皱眉，似乎对杰西提起身高的事有点儿生气，但眼睛里的悲伤已经没了：“那你又为什么总落在小个子后面呢，杰西？”  
　　他没有料到源氏会毫不客气地回敬他，着实愣了：“嘿……你这是打哪儿听来的？”  
　　“各处。”  
　　“别听他们瞎说，我这是偶像包袱。”他弹了一下帽子，朝源氏颇为挑逗地笑了笑。  
　　“那你最好在行动时把这个包袱丢出去。”  
　　“我就算带着包袱行动起来也会和你一样干净利落，”他将嘴上咬着的没点燃的雪茄从嘴左边换到右边，“我们走着瞧，小家伙。”  
　　源氏对他给自己的这个称呼有些不满：“别这么叫我，杰西。”  
　　“我偏不。”  
　　他挑起嘴角，露出自己最洋洋得意的笑容，自上而下瞧着瞪着他的源氏。两人这样僵持了一会儿，最后以源氏收回视线告终。他这才收敛笑容。只要源氏再坚持一秒，认怂的就该是他了。  
　　他听到源氏轻轻叹息了一声。  
　　“谢谢你，杰西。”  
　　“也谢谢你，愿意配合我开完这个无聊的玩笑。”他不无感激地说。  
　　手机在此时响了起来，杰西打开了它，莉娜出现在画面上。她受了点儿轻伤，脸上还贴着创可贴。  
　　“杰西！噢，太好了，源氏你也在。”莉娜仍然活力十足，她似乎在不停地走动着，“杰克要我们集合了，不管你们在哪儿玩，快回来。”  
　　“告诉杰克，我们马上久到。”杰西应道。他正要挂断，莉娜的声音又响了起来：“呃，源氏？”  
　　“什么事？”  
　　杰西看向手机的小小屏幕，莉娜似乎停止了走动，画面看起来稳定多了。这个英国姑娘的眼睛灵动地在眼眶里打转：“噢，嗯……只是想说……源氏，不管怎么说，我们都是你的家人！”  
　　他觉得身旁的源氏似乎是僵了一下，想扭头看看源氏的表情，但对方不知什么时候重新戴上了面甲，他看到的只有视觉槽莹绿色的光线。  
　　莉娜道了一声待会儿见，然后在他没回话前就关闭了通讯。源氏盯着发亮的屏幕没有动静，他只好关掉了屏幕显示，将手机放回口袋。源氏这才停止发愣，站在原地默不作声。  
　　那副样子让他又想拍源氏的脑袋了，但他抬手犹豫了一会儿，最后只是拍了拍对方的肩膀。

8．  
　　建立一个帝国需要百年的时间，然而推翻一个帝国，只需要一眨眼。  
　　杰西·麦克雷在瞧着枪战后破败凌乱的屋子时这样想着。岛田家几代人所建立的基业在两小时内荡然无存，之后这块地皮会交给当地政府暂时管理，再后面的事，就不是守望先锋需要关心的了。  
　　战后的现场处理由后勤部负责，参战人员还在整顿和治疗，杰西在临时基地闲得慌，站在往来人群中他觉得自己碍事，就走出去打算抽两口烟。  
　　十月的日本已经开始凉下来了，风吹过时他有点儿后悔自己没穿件外套。他娴熟地拿出雪茄，还没点燃就放下了，因为他看到岛田家大门口呆站着的源氏。他收回刚掏出来的打火机，朝源氏走过去。  
　　源氏已经穿上了衣服，战斗时背着的两把武士刀都没有带，头盔后面那条有点儿残破的发带随着风摆动得烈烈有声，让杰西想起一些老旧的日本武士电影。可惜半机械的忍者与古宅实在太格格不入了。  
　　杰西扫了一眼昔日的华美宅邸，秋风扫起地上的落叶和灰尘，使枪战后的豪宅有种劫后余生的破败不堪。他四处扫了几眼，心想这就是源氏生活了二十多年的地方，是源氏曾经的整个世界：这院子源氏走过，这走廊源氏跑过，这堵墙源氏爬过，这棵树源氏曾在下面睡着过……他并没有什么对建筑的审美眼光，但古老的宅子总能引起人对往日的追思。  
　　曾生活于此的源氏更是如此。  
　　意识到这点时，他已经走到源氏旁边站住了。此时杰西不认为自己应该开口，只要站在源氏旁边，让他看起来不那么孤零零地就行。  
　　工作人员从他们身边匆忙走过。除了偶尔为设备让出位置，杰西没有朝他们多看一眼，学着源氏的样子望着破损的宅院陷入沉思，但这时源氏却动了，脑袋微微向左偏转，将视线投向走出大门的几名女性。  
　　杰西也跟着看过去，那是三位日本女性，岛田家的家庭成员都被当地机关带走，所以他猜测她们是岛田家的仆人。  
　　枪战期间，这些仆人曾被聚集在一起当做人质，在守望先锋的人突破防线冲进去时，已经有四名被杀害。然而他们还不能就这么被放走，当地机关需要仆人们的口供和任何能够指控岛田家的蛛丝马迹。  
　　女仆们显得惴惴不安，三个人紧紧挨着，对任何走过她们身边的人都避之不及，注意到杰西和源氏的目光后，也抬起头看过去。杰西观察到到中间的那名中年女性明显露出了恐惧的神色，而且是对着源氏，随后立刻低下头不再看过来，加快脚步离开了。  
　　杰西将视线移向源氏，发现他直直地盯着那三人，脑袋随着她们的移动而调整朝向，恨不得像猫头鹰一样将脸转到背后去，但在他扭断脖子之前，她们三个人就进入了被征用当做临时审讯室的房子，消失在视线里。  
　　源氏这才收回目光，低着头。杰西觉得他的情绪更加低落了。他一定认识她们。杰西想。  
　　“她是小林夫人，我们家……岛田家的女仆长。”  
　　杰西猜测源氏说的应该是中间的那名中年女性。他没有急着接话，而是等源氏说下去。  
　　“我出生那年，她进了岛田家，母亲去世以后，她就像母亲一样关心我，还说如果和小林先生能有个孩子，就希望是我这样的。”源氏的声带发出一声近似嘲笑的声音，“她在岛田家生活了小半辈子，要是她知道是我毁了它，会不会恨我，杰西？”  
　　源氏的声音变得有些细弱，他抬头看向杰西，厚重的面甲阻隔了他的目光，让牛仔猜不透此时他到底是怎样的表情。  
　　“不会。”其实杰西想说的是她不会知道。源氏的真实身份将是永远的秘密，而小林夫人永远都不会知道盯着她欲言又止的半机械人是谁。  
　　他不愿再想象源氏面甲下的表情，于是转向了正前方。源氏也重新低下头去，在眼前摊开双手，金属的掌心微微泛光。  
　　“我讨厌这个家，也讨厌自己的名字，可是当它们都消失的时候，为什么我却觉得这么失落？”  
　　这次杰西没有正面回答他，而是抬起手拍了拍他的脑袋。  
　　两人在这之后就没有说话，源氏被后勤部的叫走检查机体去了，杰西在门口呆站着抽了两根烟，还是觉得烦闷燥郁，就干脆跟着后勤部的进了岛田家宅晃悠。偌大的一个家族，如今连栖息的鸟儿也飞走了。接受审讯回来的仆人带着行李纷纷离开，眼神不安而迷茫，也许他们很多都在这座围城里活了半辈子，没了它，他们会徘徊在水泥丛林中，不知归处。  
　　他为自己文绉绉的想法感到好笑。这会儿他已经走到了家宅角落，这儿的屋子比正门看到的小得多，一间间排列着，为了方便搜查而全部敞着门扉，然而直到有人拿着行李从里面走出来，他才意识到这儿是家仆们住的地方。  
　　他原本没有进去的打算，觉得像闯空门，但不经意的一瞥让他停下脚步，犹豫片刻后，他脱掉鞋子走进了屋子里。  
　　这间房间看上去稍微大一些，是两人间，摆设简单整洁，就和大多数日本人的房间一样。吸引杰西注意力的是小桌上的一张照片，照片上有两人，其中一个绿色的头发实在太显眼，让他不注意都不可能。  
　　他拿起来仔细看，两个年轻人并排站在像是玄廊之类的地方，戴着护额的那个笑容灿烂，一手搭在另一个黑发青年肩膀上，两人穿着类似的衣服。  
　　“还真染了绿色。”他不禁笑了，对着照片里绿头发的年轻人自言自语。  
　　门口响起脚步声，令他回过头去，发现源氏口中的小林夫人正不安地站在门口，他连忙放下相框，开口用英语解释：“呃，请不要误会，我只是没事逛到了这里，什么也没有拿……”  
　　“没关系。”从小林夫人的口中说出的是带着浓重口音的英语，听起来还和源氏有点儿像。她绷着脸，对他十分戒备，她看了看他，目光移向了他放回桌上的相框。  
　　他当然也注意到了对方的目光。“这真奇怪，”他挑开了话头，“我在这儿到处都没找到源氏的照片，却在你这儿看到了。”  
　　“我们没有悬挂照片画像的习惯。”小林夫人的表情多了一丝试探的意思，“您……认识源氏少爷？”  
　　“算是吧，我想。”他让自己的语气尽量友好些，“我是他的朋友。”  
　　小林夫人的脸上露出些许惊讶，语气缓和了一些：“他从来没有跟我提过有个外国人朋友，而且是……”  
　　“我和他认识算是巧合，”他诚恳地说，“我甚至到最后才知道他是岛田家的人。”  
　　“再也没有什么岛田家人了。”他听到小林夫人的轻叹，看到她盯着照片上的两人，目光缠绵悱恻，十分憔悴，“他们原本是那么要好的兄弟。”  
　　“拍这张照片时，”提及照片上的人，小林夫人似乎已经不打算在意杰西的身份了，“也是二月份，我记得。源氏少爷刚刚参加了成年礼，是他要我替他们拍下来的，半蔵少主怎么都笑不好，源氏少爷就笑话他。”  
　　她脸上带着笑，用快速的语气说着，然后在断句换气的时候吸了吸鼻子。“半蔵少主下令清理了所有和源氏少爷有关的东西——于是我偷偷藏起了这张照片，所有东西，甚至……少爷最喜欢的那棵樱树也被砍掉了。我们也被禁止提起少爷一个字，不久之后，少主失踪了。”小林夫人说到这里眼眶红了，“我想不通是什么让少主做出那样的事，先生，我怎么也想不明白。他们明明都是那么好的孩子。我甚至……甚至都不知道少爷被埋在哪儿了，他是那么喜欢热闹的孩子，要是被孤零零地埋在谁也不知道的地方，他会觉得孤单的。”  
　　她绷着脸，不停地眨着眼睛，但眼泪还是滚落她憔悴老去的脸庞。泪水自下巴滴落时她才意识到，用手绢轻轻拭去了泪珠：“对不起，我失态了。”  
　　“不，没有那样的事。”杰西原本在思考是否该给这位女仆长一个拥抱，但在她忍住哭泣后打消了念头。他尴尬地发现不仅是面对源氏，在所有与源氏相关的事上他都会变得哑口无言，“我很抱歉。”  
　　他又想抽烟了，凝重的气氛让人发疯。明明源氏就在这里，就在临时基地里接受该死的机体稳性检测，他却没法告诉面前这个悲恸的妇人，这不过是雪上加霜。这让他产生了一种无能为力的挫败感。  
　　“您愿意把它带走吗，先生？”小林夫人用力吸了一下鼻子，她的鼻头就像被冬天的寒风吹过一样通红，“我不能再看着它了，绝对不能。”  
　　他的视线转向照片：“我……呃，我应该带走它吗？”  
　　“我不确定您是否真的是少爷的朋友，但我不在乎。我和丈夫将要离开了，哪怕、哪怕对我们来说这儿曾经就是家……我得忘记，先生，我不能今后的人生都看着这张照片哭。”小林夫人哽咽着。  
　　带着照片离开这间屋子时，杰西向房间中看了一眼，小林夫人背对他坐在房间的阴影里，狭窄的肩膀轻轻颤抖着，他看到她抬起头抬手使劲擦掉脸上的痕迹。他站在外面哑然片刻，只丢下一句不痛不痒的话来：“感谢你的慷慨，夫人，愿你今后生活幸福。”  
　　对方用低声的抽泣回答他。

9．  
　　长达两个多月的作战行动结束了。为了犒劳疲惫不堪的士兵们，上头特许组织一场庆功舞会。庆祝岛田家垮台这对源氏来说无疑是莫大的讽刺，考虑到他的感受，知道他身份的特工们都没有在他面前提起过，事实上，他们也没什么时间能见到源氏。  
　　从日本回来之后，源氏情绪并没有预想的那么糟糕。忍者表现得很平静，他不再把自己关在训练场里了，图书馆成了他的驻地，回来后的几天他都泡在图书馆里看着一本又一本的纸质书籍，从开馆到闭馆，极大地避免了任何与人交谈的可能。  
　　安吉拉认为对这件事应该感到欣慰，尽管源氏沉迷图书馆的程度跟他先前沉迷训练一样令人担忧，“至少他不会拿高强度的训练折磨自己了。”安吉拉这么说。杰西并不高兴，源氏沉迷阅读意味着不再需要陪练，而且图书馆禁止吸烟也禁止喧哗，对他而言是个沉闷的地狱。他曾想去看看源氏而来到图书馆，又因为里面的死寂折返，仿佛源氏早就知道他这样的人不会踏进图书馆半步似的。  
　　舞会在杰西没见到源氏的第四天举行，当天晚上除了当值人员，几乎所有人都聚集在了舞会会场里，节奏震天响，像是要掀翻屋顶一样，隔着墙壁杰西都能感觉到空气的震动。他没有参加舞会，因为莫里森指派他进行一项极其保密的任务。  
　　他在图书馆找到了正在看书的源氏，距离闭馆还有半小时，但忍者仍捧着一本封面有些老旧的英文精装书阅读，桌子上还放着另外一部词典。源氏还不能做到无障碍阅读。  
　　他蹑手蹑脚地走过去，迅速捂住了源氏面甲上的视觉槽。忍者翻书的动作骤然停下，杰西没听到任何动静，却觉得源氏眨了眨眼睛，睫毛扫过面甲，发出沙沙的声音，尽管这不大可能。  
　　“杰西，”不需要询问和试探，源氏就叫出了他的名字，“我看不见了。”  
　　他松开双手，源氏翻书的手就继续动起来，头也不抬：“你怎么没去参加舞会？”  
　　“我当然要参加，但不是那个乱七八糟又闹腾的。”听出源氏心情很平和，杰西弯下腰，探头看了几眼源氏手里的书，“你在看什么？”  
　　“《猎魔人》。”  
　　“里面讲了些什么？”  
　　“一个既不是正常人类也不是怪物的家伙的冒险故事。他帮助人类猎杀怪物，但人类惧怕他，怪物敌视他，谁也不把他当做同类，最后他死在暴民的粪叉下。”源氏慢悠悠地说。  
　　“他可真够倒霉的。”杰西随口说。  
　　“可不是么。”源氏的语气不痛不痒，甚至有点儿嘲笑的意思，“真够倒霉的。”  
　　杰西听出源氏语气里的异样，才意识到这个被改造了的人从故事主人公的身上找到了共鸣，他咳了一声：“我觉得你该看些更积极向上的，比如……”  
　　“比如？”  
　　“我不知道，《米老鼠》或者《纳尼亚传奇》？”  
　　源氏没有回答，也许是觉得杰西影响了阅读，他终于合上书籍，转头看着对方：“比起这个，杰西，是谁进过我的房间？”  
　　“什么？”牛仔眨了眨眼睛。  
　　“别装傻，杰西。”源氏的语气听上去像是审问，“也许你知道我房间里多出来的那些东西是从哪儿来的？”  
　　“呃，比如？”他仍打算接着装傻，源氏轻轻叹了口气：“那件羽织，还有刀架，和墙上的那幅字画，昨天我回来时还没有看到的，今天我去训练场的功夫，它们就在我的房间了。”  
　　“哦！你是说那些。”他支支吾吾地回答，“是……他们，从岛田家拿回来的，之后那儿的所有东西都将……拍卖，一件不剩。我们和当地政府商量了一下，挑了几件看起来没那么……值钱的带回来。你知道的，留个纪念。”  
　　“谁的主意？”  
　　“还有谁，当然是莉娜，她说应该留些东西给你，于是我们找莫里森商量了一下，然后莫里森就去找当地政府商量了一下。”  
　　他听到源氏发出短促的一声，不知道是笑还是呼气。  
　　“你们带回来的可不是什么‘没那么值钱’的东西。”源氏的语气听上去充满感激，同时带着些无奈，他说了个数字，令杰西瞪大了眼睛，“只是那幅字画。”  
　　“你绝对是在开玩笑。”  
　　“我没有开玩笑，它就值这个价。”源氏听起来似乎是笑了。  
　　“早知道就该多拿几件回来。”他忍不住小声嘟囔。源氏用偏头作为对他这句话的回应，他不知道对方面甲下是什么样的表情。  
　　“那么，找我有事？你刚刚说过要去参加舞会。”源氏将话题拉回主旨，似乎是想打发他快点离开。  
　　“当然有事，我是来带你离开这个发霉的地方的。”他半开玩笑地说，对方似乎是误会了他的意思，但并没有生气：“杰西，你知道我不想去参加……”  
　　“我说的不是那个舞会，小家伙，是另一个，准确来说是个派对。”他不理会停顿期间源氏所表达的对于称呼上的不满，“来嘛，我敢打赌比你在黑漆漆的图书馆里看满载负能量的小说要有意思多了。”不等源氏开口，他又补充了一句：“这是莫里森指挥官的命令。”  
　　他听到源氏叹了声气站起身，将手里的精装本和词典叠在一起，放进了附近的自动整理车中。  
　　“如果没有这本书有意思，我就离开。”  
　　“绝对比这本书有意思。”他笑道。  
　　从图书馆出发时，他要求源氏蒙住眼睛，忍者似乎没什么耐心，并且拒绝了他用头盔上的发带蒙眼的提议，最后杰西拿自己脖子上的围脖蒙上了源氏的眼睛。被遮住视觉槽的忍者只能任杰西摆布，但仍然坚称这毫无意义。  
　　“神秘感能保持一点儿是一点儿，这是乐趣，小家伙。”  
　　“我说过别这么叫我。”  
　　源氏孩子气的抗议让他忍不住笑了，他想向后伸手领着源氏走，快碰到对方手指时停下了，他想了想，还是轻轻抓住了源氏的手腕。  
　　他摸到了衣服下面透着微微凉意的金属手腕，硬邦邦地，好像抓着的是一把他并不熟悉的枪，而不是一个人的手腕。  
　　以前的源氏手腕是什么样的？他突然想到了这个。他没有碰过，只记得对方抬起手时袖口露出的腕部，也许是很好看的，有突出的骨节，握住时轻易就能摸到骨头线条的那种。他当时并没有特别仔细地观察过，因此记不清了。  
　　源氏没有说话，任由杰西牵引着向前走。杰西的心思就飞到更远的地方去了——以前还有人这样拉着他的手腕吗？当然有的，肯定是他的哥哥，岛田半蔵。这样抓着他的手腕，拖着他回那个他不愿回去的家——他哥哥会这样做吗？也许会吧，用那只今后杀死了他的手……  
　　直到源氏开口前，杰西都没注意到自己用了过大的力气去捏源氏的手腕，他立刻松开了。恰好他们也走到了目的地。  
　　“摘下来吧。”他听到阵阵激烈的节奏声，舞会大厅震耳欲聋的电音就连这里也能够隐约听见，但这节奏不是从远处传来的，而是由他身后的这扇门传出。源氏摘下遮住视觉槽的东西还给他，而他接过去，对源氏露出一个得意的笑，打开了身后的门。  
　　门打开的时候，音乐就像从大坝闸口喷薄而出的波涛一样涌向二人，迷乱的灯光也倾泻出来，晃得早就知道里面情形的杰西眨了几下眼睛。原本摆着桌椅的中型会议室被搬空了，取而代之的是各种娱乐设施，小到俄罗斯轮盘，大到台球桌，甚至还有一个临时的吧台和混音台。  
　　最先发现他们两个的依旧是莉娜·奥克斯顿，穿着一身便服的她冲到两人面前。  
　　“嘿，源氏！噢杰西，你这么快就把源氏找来了，真有你的！”她拍了一把杰西的肩膀算作夸奖。音乐很吵，她几乎是喊出来的，嘴巴张得很大。  
　　“奥克斯顿小姐？”源氏仍然用与平常相同的音量说话，夹杂电流的低沉声音分贝数远低于这些音乐，却出乎意料地清晰。他扫了一眼舞动的人们，然后看到朝这里走来的、同样穿着便服的金发男子，“莫里森长官，您不是……”  
　　莫里森现在应该在舞会会场上致辞，但他出现在了这儿，不只是他和莉娜，几乎所有直属于守望先锋、源氏认识的人都在这儿，源氏应当感到意外。但他的话没有继续说下去，杰西知道他看见了墙上挂着的横幅。  
　　“舞会？不，少了人的舞会和没有演员的戏剧没什么区别。”莫里森用俏皮的语气说，他也注意到源氏在盯着那个横幅，“别觉得不好意思，两个月前我们就该这么办了，这是传统。”  
　　说着莫里森上前拍了拍源氏的肩膀：“欢迎加入守望先锋，源氏。”  
　　莫里森没用多大的劲，但源氏还是被拍得晃动了几下，杰西猜也许他一时还没反应过来，没能好好控制自己的身体。  
　　说着莉娜就抓住了源氏的左手，而莫里森则揽着源氏的肩膀：“来吧，派对到你来时才正式开始呢——伙计们，主角来啦！杰哈，音乐再响点儿！”  
　　考虑到源氏的状况，派对只提供很少的零食和一些苏打水，大部分的时间，他们都在唱歌跳舞和玩游戏，托比昂老爹嫌惩罚太轻，拿出了珍藏的伏特加，接着惩罚游戏就一发不可收拾地变成了豪饮，一半人都酩酊大醉，作为始作俑者的瑞典人满嘴胡话地踩上叠得七扭八歪的椅子，跟莱茵哈特老爷搭肩高声合唱，瑞典语和德语一点儿也不合拍，完全不同的曲子被唱得乱七八糟，音调忽高忽低，加上仍然在播放着的音乐，构成了绝顶的听觉灾难。  
　　杰西喝得不多，但也因为酒精而有些兴奋，他跟几个同事在旁边瞎起哄，不断地拍手叫好，使得这对走音组合越唱越起劲，一首接着一首。  
　　他的余光注意到安吉拉·齐格勒在朝他这边挪步，最后站在他身边。瑞士姑娘没有碰酒精，清醒得很。  
　　“源氏去露台了。”她神秘兮兮地说，“你不跟过去吗？”  
　　他停下叫喊和拍手，向她投去带着几分疑惑的目光。她脸上的微笑让人猜不透她的心思。  
　　“这是个交心的好机会，杰西。”见他不明白，安吉拉只好挑明了自己的意思。  
　　“你不会是要我去吧，齐格勒医生？”他没当真，下巴点了点和杰哈等人玩桌上足球的廖，“喏，我们的心灵导师在那儿呢。”  
　　“从源氏出去开始就一直向露台瞟的可不是廖。”安吉拉轻描淡写地说道，她天蓝色的眼睛把什么都看得明明白白，“经历了那些事儿以后他总是要找人倾诉的，我们谁去都不合适，他只有跟你说话时会完全放松。”  
　　“日子长着呢，安吉拉。”他推脱道。他本想趁着没谁注意时过去的，但安吉拉一说他就打了退堂鼓。此时他希望自己跟莉娜一样醉得不像样子——这姑娘已经加入噪音组合了，于是合唱里又多了一个用大舌头唱《天佑吾王》的——这样他就不用找理由了。  
　　“还不够长。”安吉拉摇头，她抬手拍拍他的背催促道，“快去，就当是为了我们。这是相互了解的一大步。”  
　　他没法子，瞧了一眼紧闭的露台门，硬着头皮走了过去。  
　　十月的瑞士已经步入深秋，夜间的室外足以让人打个哆嗦了。从恒温室内走出来的杰西很感谢托比昂老爹的伏特加，它成功冲散了冷空气的冲击。而源氏只穿了一件单薄的衣服，机体对付这样的天气轻而易举。  
　　他重新关上露台的门，把溢出来的噪音锁在房间里。源氏听到声音朝他瞥了一眼，接着又转向漆黑的夜色。  
　　杰西装模作样地咳嗽一声，想引起源氏的注意，但对方没有再次回头。他只好走到忍者旁边，双手搭在栏杆上：“怎么样？比那本阴郁的书有意思多了吧？”  
　　他说这句话时嘴角带着点儿笑，这是酒精赐予他的胆量。源氏看了看他，接着回头瞥了一眼室内的情形，语气放松，听上去像是在笑：“一点儿也不。”  
　　“那你想回图书馆吗？”他问。源氏看了他一眼，摇了摇头：“不。”  
　　看来主角对这场派对很满意。他笑得有点儿尴尬，因为不知道接下来该说些什么，只得举目眺望。河对岸灯火阑珊，低矮的老旧建筑浸没在夜色中，在这个距离之下，灯光就像天际稀疏黯淡的星星一样。他很庆幸基地建在远离城市的郊外，否则他们可能会因为今晚的动静遭到投诉。  
　　“这儿风景不错。”  
　　糟糕的开头，杰西。他听到自己在心里说。他得承认中欧的风景很棒，与荒凉粗糙的新墨西哥州截然不同，但他已经看了好几年了。  
　　“是啊，不错。”出人意料地，源氏竟然接了他无聊至极的话，“小时候母亲说，外面有低矮漂亮的住家、湖泊、原野和铁道，于是我瞒着父亲爬上天守阁，可是除了富士山，所有的东西都被白色的高楼遮住了。我时常想，到底什么时候才能看到这些高楼以外的景象，就像现在这样。”  
　　“别的风景也在等着你。”他鼓励道，这次源氏只是朝他看了一眼。莹绿色的光在黑夜里格外清晰，却遮住了一切他对于源氏的目光的猜想。  
　　“我有东西要给你。”  
　　杰西拿出放在裤子侧面口袋的东西交给源氏：“它本该跟那几个纪念品一起放在你的房间，但……我认为应该亲手交给你。”  
　　他拿出的是从小林夫人那儿得到的照片，原本的相框有了破损，他重新换了一个。与源氏交接的时候，他的内心有几分忐忑，他不知道源氏在看到照片上的两个人时会有怎样的反应。也许会气恼，冲他大吼，然后用力把它丢进基地的人工湖里。  
　　但源氏没有那么做，杰西只是看到他握着相框的手骤然收紧。  
　　“我以为那里所有关于我的东西都没了。”源氏用透着凉意的声音说，“你从哪儿找到的？”  
　　“呃，在一个佣人那儿，叫……”他一时想不起来名字了。  
　　“小林夫人？”见杰西点头，源氏发出一声笑似的声音，“这张照片本身就是她拍的，我该猜到她有备份。”  
　　“对，是她，小林夫人……”他说“小林”时还是那副唱歌一样的调子。  
　　“她还好吗？小林先生呢？”  
　　“她……很好，身体看上去没什么问题，受了些惊吓，不过精神还不错。”最后那句是假的。他腹诽道。“我没有看到她的丈夫。”  
　　尽管不全是真话，源氏还是点头放心了。杰西不是没说过谎，他是从小撒谎到大的，可是他心里还是有些过意不去，于是不再说小林夫人的事：“她说这是你成年礼那天拍的。”  
　　“对。”源氏轻声应答，仿生材料构成的指腹没有指纹，即使反复在玻璃上面摩挲也没有任何痕迹，“那时他已经很少笑过了。”  
　　无需多问，杰西就知道源氏所说的“他”是指谁。  
　　“以前有人把我们比作太阳和月亮，说我们是……截然不同的两兄弟。”源氏微微弓着背，手掌覆在相框表面时，金属敲击了玻璃，发出极细小的声音，“他和我……的确不一样，他是那么追却完美的人，无论什么都希望做到最好，包括最好的儿子和最有责任心的哥哥。我一直觉得他只是有些……固执，他把母亲的遗言当做人生的标杆，他认为自己的一切都该——都该是为了家族。”  
　　说到这里，源氏抬起头，莹绿色的视觉槽对着他：“记得我在图书馆看的那本书吗？里面有一篇故事，它说人们有时不得不在大恶与小恶之间做出选择，而人们往往会选择小恶。  
　　“他也做了选择。对他来说，家族比什么都重要。与家族分崩离析相比，杀死我就是小恶。”  
　　他不禁皱起眉头，源氏的声音太过平静了，仿佛是在述说他人的故事一样。忍者确实从书中找到了很多共鸣，也许太多了，他越冷静，越让杰西感到慌张。  
　　“我只是……不明白。”源氏的声音变得充满困惑而微弱，“他为了家族而杀了我，然后他又抛弃了那个家……他到底想要什么？”  
　　这件事杰西无法回答，他只是站在源氏对面，沉默地听对方述说着。源氏的机械身躯在此时看起来无比虚弱，让人觉得他是否需要找个东西依靠，但他笔直地站着，在夜晚寒冷的空气中显得孤零零地。如果他的消化系统没有被切除，也许他会想要来一杯酒。牛仔想着。  
　　“当然，他只不过是、只不过是满足我的要求而已。”源氏的手指终于不再摩挲相框玻璃，“那天我对他说：‘就算是死，我也要离开这个家。’  
　　“他答应了。”  
　　源氏轻描淡写的一句话让杰西想起自己曾经的受伤经历，爆炸让他跟同事失散了，他靠着雪茄保持清醒才拖着中弹的身体找到一个废弃库房躲藏起来，为了让自己恢复行动，他对自己的伤口进行了极其简单粗暴的处理——将打进侧腹的那颗子弹徒手取了出来，只有库房遗留的劣质酒可以用来缓解疼痛，他清晰地感受着自己的手指在血和肉里搅弄。源氏的这句话令他回忆起当初的感觉：痛不欲生，却有口难言。  
　　“我的前半生都在思考如何离开岛田家，杰西。”他收回盯着照片的目光，将视线投向远方，城镇中的住家已经渐渐熄灯，剩下一片无边的茫茫夜色，他的双眼被面甲遮盖，杰西不确定他到底看着什么，“我曾经是多么幸福啊，母亲是个温柔的美人，父亲也宽容慈爱，小时候的我可以一个人把整个家闹得天翻地覆而没有人来指责，只要我希望，没有什么是得不到的。可……可它在我看来仍然是个牢笼，笼子再漂亮、食物再美味、主人再疼爱有加，只要笼子有打开的时候，我就会飞走。我不该属于岛田家，我本来就和他们……不一样。”  
　　“有的鸟儿本来就不是能关在笼子里的，它们的羽毛太鲜明，歌声也太嘹亮了。”杰西套用了一句看过的老电影的台词，大概是这么说的吧，他记不大清了。  
　　“可鸟儿为了离开变成了一具尸体，被拔光了羽毛，割掉了舌头。”源氏看向他，他仿佛感受到了面甲后面那双棕色眼睛饱含着的凄哀目光。面前的这个人从头到脚几乎只剩下了冰冷的无机物，仿生肌肉所塑造的轮廓是优美有力的，他却觉得这个人现在薄得像张劣质打印纸。  
　　“现在笼子碎了，没人能关住你，也没人能伤害你。”他忍不住说。  
　　“它没有，杰西。牢笼如影随形。”他甚至能想象得来源氏疲惫不堪的神情。  
　　“你不会放任任何笼子关住你的，每到那时你要明白，我会站在你身边。”他专注地看着源氏，一个词一个词清清楚楚地说给对方，随即他就注意到自己这些话的不恰当之处，又慌忙补充道，“哦，还有莉娜，廖，杰克，安吉拉……他们也会……站在你这边。”  
　　“我明白你的意思，杰西。”源氏对杰西的笨拙解释感到无奈，他低下头去，半晌过后，心情似乎是好些了，“谢谢你。”  
　　“不，谢谢你。”杰西如释重负地笑了，“谢谢你告诉我这些。”  
　　源氏还想开口，安娜却突然出现在源氏身边，手在源氏的屁股上拍了响亮的一下。  
　　“哈！我就说这是谁的屁股，原来是你的啊……”安娜浑身散发着酒气，说话也含糊不清，全然没了平常的优雅，杰西记得她刚刚已经喝得趴在桌子上睡着了。  
　　“……艾玛莉长官，能否请您……”源氏刚才就因为安娜的举动差点跳起来，现在浑身僵得像受惊吓的羊。  
　　“‘艾玛莉长官’、‘艾玛莉长官’……干嘛这么严肃，瞧瞧你，愁眉苦脸的。噢，可怜的乖乖源氏小亲亲，来让安娜阿姨抱抱。”  
　　安娜的语气活像是在哄小婴儿，不等源氏反抗，她就抱住了源氏，忍者变得有些不知所措，他向杰西看过去，就在这时，身后又有一个人抱住了他的脖子。  
　　“还有我呢！我也要抱抱源氏。”莉娜大着舌头说道，顺便抬起一只手拍了拍源氏的脑袋，“别担心，亲爱的，事情会变好的，每一天都是新的一天……”  
　　她把“新”说成了“星”，说完还干巴巴地笑了两声，有点儿像万圣节时吓人玩具的巫婆的笑。杰西这才想起来回头看看，他发现不知不觉中灾难合唱已经结束了，几乎所有人都喝得东倒西歪，就连莱耶斯也是，杰西保证他是醉了。这名军人跟莫里森歪靠着同一面墙，眼神飘忽，头上还戴了一顶傻了吧唧的彩虹条纹纸帽子。  
　　“奥克斯顿小姐……我呼吸有点儿难受……”源氏艰难地说道，但莉娜只是松了松手，没有放开的意思，甚至还说了句脏话：“噢，去他的！我才不会松开，除非你叫我的名字……”  
　　杰西似乎透过源氏的莹绿色视觉槽中看到了求助的目光，但他摊手表示自己同样束手无策。  
　　“……莉娜，请松开你的手。”他听到源氏的声音有点儿哭笑不得的意思。莉娜高声笑起来，听起来有点儿刺耳，她的表情也十分夸张，挤着一边眼睛，手不知道朝哪儿高高举起，比了个不怎么文明的手势。  
　　“听到没，伙计们！源氏叫我的名字啦！哈哈哈！我的名字！我赢啦！”莉娜高声地炫耀着，手重新放回源氏肩膀上，高喊也渐渐低下去，变成嘟囔，最后她趴在源氏背上睡着了。  
　　源氏看向杰西：“她赢了？”  
　　“呃……他们打了个赌，赌除了我之外，谁是你第一个叫名字的人。”杰西的脸上也是无可奈何的表情，听了他的话，源氏叹了一声气。他仿佛都能想象到源氏翻白眼的样子：“这真是太蠢了……”  
　　“想开点儿，源氏，以后你还会看到他们更蠢的事。”安吉拉也走了出来，笑盈盈地搂住了安娜和莉娜的肩膀。  
　　“啊哈！拥抱！”身后传来莱茵哈特老爷中气十足的声音，白发的老骑士满脸通红，粗声粗气地说着酒话，“拥抱……在一起，来吧，孩子们！拥抱！”  
　　杰西还没来得及做什么准备，就和源氏等人一起被老骑士的大手揽进怀里，老骑士非常有力，这个拥抱让他有点儿喘不过气。带着夸张的表情，他不禁看向源氏，发现源氏也看着他，莹绿的视觉槽似乎在朝他发出求助。他想象得来源氏此时的表情，于是他尽自己最大的努力，给了忍者一个温暖的笑。

10．  
　　这之后的一年半，是杰西·麦克雷感到最为平和美好的时光。  
　　世界依然时有混乱，他们之中的每个人依然为了拯救世界而四处奔忙，但杰西很清楚，一切都在往好的方向发展。他仍然是源氏的陪练，有的时候遇上莱耶斯口风松了，他甚至可以和源氏共同执行守望先锋本部的工作。忍者在工作时是安静沉稳的，像个影子，永远都跟在他的身后，替他解决背后的敌人。  
　　——至于源氏本身，他仍然对除了杰西以外的人使用敬称，可他的变化是显而易见的。这个曾经沉默又自我封闭的人开始尝试接受来自每个人的善意，他变得话多了，甚至偶尔还会和大伙开玩笑。尽管他仍然搜寻着岛田半蔵的踪迹，有时也会消沉，但杰西相信，不久后他就将忘却过去的一切，真正成为这里的一份子。牛仔就是如此坚定不移地相信着。  
　　但人生——或者说任何事——就像是一个俄罗斯轮盘，谁也不知道当它停下时会发生什么样的改变。  
　　改变开始于某次任务归来。杰西接受暗影守望的命令，前往中东执行一项秘密行动，这场任务花费了他一个半月的时间。当他的脚刚刚踩上守望先锋总部的地面时，就收到了两个坏消息。  
其中之一，是莉娜·奥克斯顿的失踪。  
　　她早在几个月前就兴奋地向大家炫耀自己成功获得守望原型机试飞飞行员资格这件事，杰西也很期待这名出色的特技飞行员在装有迁跃系统的飞机上一试身手，当得知自己的任务会错过莉娜的试飞时，他抱怨了很久。  
　　在任务归来后的例行健康检查中，安吉拉告诉他，传送阵列出现了故障，连带着原型机和莉娜自己消失踪迹，上面认为莉娜已经没有生还可能，在两周前放弃了寻找，并举办了葬礼。  
　　“源氏在她登机前终于喊了她的名字，她高兴坏了。然后，然后……”安吉拉说着就哽咽了，“温斯顿不认为莉娜死了，那天起他就把自己关在实验室里，说一定会找到带回莉娜的方法。她一定没死，杰西，没有见到她的尸体前我绝不会去墓地。”  
　　他赞同地拍了拍安吉拉的肩膀。  
　　第二个坏消息，则是关于源氏的。  
　　在杰西离开期间，源氏和几名守望先锋的特工前往北美执行任务，内容是消灭当地一个智能机械组成的武装恐怖组织，任务的确是完成了，但期间发生了意外，这个意外直接导致上面降低了源氏的安全级别，并禁止他参加战斗。  
　　到底发生了什么事会使得源氏受到这样的惩罚，杰西无法想象，他皱了皱眉鼻子，嘟嘟囔囔地说肯定是上头那些家伙小题大做，但安吉拉否定了他的说法。  
　　“这次他们没有。”安吉拉垂头丧气地说，“因为源氏袭击了其他特工，他差点儿……杀了杰克。”  
　　他寻觅雪茄的手就这么停了下来，抬起头，看着金发的医生。他一度以为自己听错了。安吉拉没有看他，蓝眼睛低垂着：“你没听错，源氏对其他特工下手了。”  
　　他睁大了眼睛，仍然认为这只是自己的耳朵在炮火洗礼后出现了错觉：“他袭击了杰克和别的人？为什么？”  
　　“根据参与任务的特工所说，他被控制了。”安吉拉递给他一叠纸质资料，“这是源氏后来接受检查时的数据。在任务时他控制肢体的人造脊椎遭到人工智能的入侵，不仅掌握了他身体的控制权，还取得了他身为人类的大脑的主导权——幸好他的大脑还属于自己，敌方的精神控制只持续了五分钟；幸好……杰克是超级士兵，但别的人就没那么幸运了，他们受了伤，被源氏砍的。最后他们控制住了他，没收了他的武器，强制让他进入休眠状态，才放心地把他带回来。”  
　　他只是匆匆扫了两眼那些报告就放到了旁边，他看不懂也不想看：“那他现在在哪儿？”  
　　“在房间里，已经一星期了。在确认情况之前，他不能离开房间半步。”  
　　“探视呢？”  
　　“如果他理会你的话。”安吉拉长叹道，“他摆脱控制后就没有说过半个字。”  
　　进入源氏的房间时，杰西曾想过房间里会不会乱成一团，每寸地面都向他描述着房间主人愤怒而焦虑的情绪。可他错了，源氏的房间灯光明亮，所有摆设都整齐地被安置在它们原本的地方，而他原本担心会在房间角落缩成一团低迷消沉的人卸掉了面甲，正坐在床上看书，身旁还放着很多的精装本纸质书。  
　　杰西只看了一眼就知道源氏在看什么，是《猎魔人》。他抽走了源氏手中的书籍：“你还记得答应过我别再看这类书了吗？”  
　　源氏没有大幅度的动作，只是抬眼看着他的表情，深棕色的眼睛就像他面甲上的莹绿色光一样冰冷。这眼神让他不满地皱眉，并在源氏伸手打算拿起另一本书时把它们都挪到了源氏无法够着的位置。  
　　“源氏！”  
　　挪开书籍的动作让他拉近了与源氏的距离，他更加清楚地看见源氏脸上的伤疤，它们看起来比最初那段时间好多了，颜色已经与肤色相同，只剩下了深深浅浅的坑洼，但也仅止于此。  
　　只有那双眼睛仍和当时一样，棕色的眼睛倒映着牛仔的脸和源氏自己睫毛的影子。这让杰西把已经到嘴边的话又吞回肚子里。  
　　变故就发生在这一瞬间，源氏突然向杰西挥拳，常年的危险环境让牛仔下意识地挡住了这一击。不得不说痛得要命，源氏的拳头可是合金的。  
　　还没来得及质问对方在干什么，源氏就动了，他抓着杰西的手臂从床上跳起，轻灵地翻到牛仔身后，借着这股力道他抬腿就要踢向杰西另一侧脑袋。杰西来不及做过多的思考，他反手抓住源氏的手和腿把他甩出去，忍者稳稳地以四肢着地，没有弄翻周围的东西。源氏颔首，抬眼看着他。这是他第一次看到源氏打斗时的目光，沉稳得近乎傲慢，令人想起新墨西哥州荒野中狩猎的群狼。  
　　“你他妈发什么神经——”  
　　杰西忍不住骂了一句，话音未落源氏又发动了进攻，他被源氏弄得心烦，忍不住开始回击。房间不大，杰西没法施展拳脚，源氏灵活的身法却能派上用场，不一会儿整洁的屋子变得乱七八糟，书籍散落满地，椅子也倒在角落。杰西则倒在地上，被单的一角被他压在身下。源氏刚才朝他下巴用力打了一拳，然后趁机扫倒了失去平衡的他，现在他眼前只有白花花的东西在闪烁，而他确认这不是掉在地上闪个不停的台灯的关系。  
　　源氏也挂了彩，他的眼角有道细小的口子，杰西依稀记得好像是自己的某一拳造成的。他现在坐在杰西身上，左手掐着牛仔的脖子，右手摆成了手刀的样子。杰西没有动弹，源氏看上去像是随时都能给他最后一击似的。  
　　“我的武器被没收了。”  
　　杰西听到头顶上方的源氏用冷静的声音说，他咧嘴露出嘲讽的笑，语气有点儿恼火：“真巧，我也没带武器。”  
　　“我现在可以轻而易举地杀了你。”源氏说出这句话像道早安一样简单。  
　　“但你不会。”他用肯定的语气说，尽管他的内心仍有不安。  
　　“如果我现在失控的话，我很可能会的。”源氏垂下双手的那一刻顿时就没了刚才的气势，他从杰西身上移开，坐在凌乱的床单上，颓丧地弓着背。由于没了面甲的遮掩，他眉宇间难过的情绪一览无余。  
　　“你那时只是被控制了，你身不由己。”杰西的下巴还在隐隐作痛，挣扎着坐起来时那一瞬间的失衡感令他想吐，“这不怪你。”  
　　“我没有被控制。”源氏抬起头，目光显得很无助，“我很清醒，杰西，我知道自己在干什么，这才是最可怕的。”  
　　“这也……没什么。”杰西试着让自己笑起来，好让源氏觉得轻松一点儿，“他们不是好好的嘛。”  
　　“齐格勒医生没有告诉你他们的情况，是吗？”源氏眼中的无助消失了，连同光芒也不见了。杰西一时语塞，他只顾着询问源氏的情况，全然忘记了受伤的战友。他的表情阴沉下去了，心里祈祷一切不会太糟。源氏在这时重新看向他，抬起手，点了点自己颈椎外露的金属部分，眼中只有自嘲：“它们侵入了我的这儿。我听到它们的声音……它们对我说话，在我脑袋里不停地说话，拼命向我灌输它们的意志。  
　　“它们说我是同类。”  
　　源氏垂下眼帘，目光缠绵，声音却十分冷淡，像只是在陈述一件无关痛痒的事情。  
　　“所以我动手了。我砍伤了莫里森长官，限制他的行动；我削掉了拜尔森下士的义肢，他的粒子炮对我威胁太大；我击碎了雷文先生的面罩，他流了血，倒下来惨叫，也许是碎片扎进了眼睛吧，我猜；另外一个人——我忘了他的名字——他转身想逃，所以我用飞镖攻击他的膝窝，然后砍倒了他，是动脉，如果不是处理及时，很快他就会因为失血过多死亡；还有……”  
　　“别说了！”牛仔粗鲁地打断了源氏的话，他的五官皱在一起，显得有些烦躁不安，源氏在描述时所用的淡漠语气让他生气，可他也明白源氏同样是受害者。他没法安慰源氏，也不能发火，他不知道该怎么办，“别说了，源氏，别再说了……”  
　　源氏停下了描述，声音像是想哭，也像是在笑：“现在你仍然觉得这不是我的过错吗，杰西？”  
　　他低下头，不想去看源氏眼睛，“我不知道，源氏，我不知道。”他现在只想要烟，只有那玩意儿可以让他整理思绪，让他抑制住心里暴躁的部分，“他们、他们都会好起来的，不要难过。”  
　　这些话就像放屁。他忍不住在心里痛骂道。后来他又说了一些话，依然是那样刻板生硬、不痛不痒的安慰，就像上头那些人在演讲时所说的话：“我理解你们的痛苦。”去你妈的理解。于是他站起身走了，在这里呆着无裨于事。他开始后悔来探望源氏了，也许让源氏一个人呆着会更好。  
　　临走时他回头瞥了源氏一眼，忍者颓丧地坐在地上低着头一动不动。他对自己刚才的态度感到后悔，便试着开口说话：“我读了你看过的那本书，它还有后续。没有你说的那么糟糕。”  
　　他知道回应自己的只会是沉默，于是关上了门。

11．  
　　一个月后，被消沉所包围的守望先锋基地总算迎来了好消息：莉娜·奥克斯顿回来了。  
　　温斯顿闷头研究了一个月时间，终于将莉娜从不知名的时空中带了回来。短发姑娘回来时开心得哭了，她不受控制地在时空中四处流浪，不安的情绪摧垮了她，刚刚回来时，她几近崩溃。可休息了一个星期后，她又变回了原本的莉娜·奥克斯顿，眉飞色舞地向大家讲述自己时空旅行所见识的东西：蒸汽车、渡渡鸟、亚瑟王、繁华的唐朝都城、苏格拉底、猛犸象、恐龙……还有火箭浣熊和甘道夫，尽管最后两个大家都颇为质疑。杰西为她精神十足的模样感到欣慰，她是这儿的一抹灿烂阳光，值得上帝好好保佑。  
　　关于源氏被禁止战斗的原因，他们没有告诉莉娜，英国姑娘尽管困惑，却没有追问下去，在出院后的头一天，就冲上去给了源氏一个拥抱。  
　　“别伤心，亲爱的，就一阵子，我们以后有的是时间并肩作战。”  
　　杰西就站在旁边，他看到源氏也回抱了她，并拍拍姑娘瘦削的背。“那当然，”他听到源氏用带着笑意的语气轻声说，“欢迎回来，莉娜。”  
　　在这之前，源氏已经沉默了一个月的时间。  
　　一切似乎又从此开始有了好转。几天后，他们收到了来自直布罗陀的消息，温斯顿期待已久的守望先锋监测站正式竣工，于是莫里森放了他们的假，带着他们飞越几条国境线抵达了直布罗陀。  
　　致辞，剪彩，记者会……每件事都很顺利。事后他们决定在这里合影留念，因为温斯顿将会作为监测站的指挥官留在直布罗陀。  
　　记者会在下午四点半准时结束了。和地处中欧的瑞士不同，直布罗陀一年大半的时间都带着夏天的味道，杰西有点后悔自己穿着一身黑色，但看看从头黑到脚的莱耶斯，他也就从中得到了些许安慰。  
　　摄影师在调试相机，趁着这个功夫，杰西走到阴凉地点燃了雪茄。老朋友们丝毫不惧这里的太阳，在空地上有说有笑。莉娜像只兴奋过头的小狗，时间加速器把她彻底变成了一股风，上蹿下跳没人能拦得住，只有源氏能跟得上她的节奏，在她飞速路过时伸手勾住了她的衣领，才停下了她的步伐。  
　　他看着莉娜脚下险些没有刹住车，双脚蹦了几下才转过身来，对莱茵哈特老爷和源氏说了几句话。源氏从莉娜回来后总算再次开始与人交流了。他的言辞变得小心谨慎，也极少再参与闲谈，但至少不再把自己关在房间里足不出户了。  
　　“有时候我真羡慕莉娜，”杰西忍不住对走到他旁边站住的安吉拉说，他知道她是来找他说话的，“她有能在一瞬间让人开心的魔法。”  
　　“谁说不是呢。”金发的瑞士姑娘表示赞同，“不需要辞藻华丽的演说，她只需要一个动作，一句简单的话，就能让人变得愉快起来——而这却不是人人都能做的到的。”  
　　比如我。杰西腹诽道，面上却点着头。  
　　“那么你呢？有什么话要对我说，安吉拉？别告诉我你只来听听我对莉娜的看法。”  
　　“当然不是。看上去有个人很需要帮助，我只是来瞧瞧有什么是我能帮得上的。”安吉拉俏皮地说道，蓝眼睛似乎与他看着同样的地方，似乎。  
　　“谁，我？”他挑起右边眉毛，装作什么也不知道的样子。  
　　“看起来我们周围没有第三个人。”  
　　安吉拉一本正经的表情引来他的嗤笑：“我很好，安吉拉。”  
　　“别不好意思，杰西。”安吉拉脸上露出了一种很少见到的笑容，那是一种提前看透了事物本质而产生的自鸣得意，“最近廖告诉了我一门有趣的传统学问，可以通过人的脸部情况来推测他面临的问题。你的面相已经告诉我了。”  
　　“我还不知道他还兼职当个算命的。”他开玩笑道，全然没把安吉拉的话当回事，“那你看出了什么？”  
　　“一些很糟的事。”安吉拉说的时候夸张地皱起了眉，看着他的脸露出唏嘘不已的表情，“你跟那个人离的很近，心却离得很远，真糟糕。”  
　　“哈，听上去像那么一回事。你可以考虑转行了，安吉拉。”他不无讽刺地笑道。  
　　“噢！是吗？看来我真有这样的天赋！”她跟着他一起笑起来，“但是我得说，放轻松，杰西。源氏没那么难追到。”  
　　他的笑声因为安吉拉后面的话戛然而止，原本要将雪茄送到嘴边的手在半空停顿。他看向安吉拉，对方也看着他，脸上仍是那副自鸣得意的神情。  
　　他又大笑起来，安吉拉也跟着他大笑，两人仿佛在较劲似的，谁也不肯先停下。过了一会儿，杰西喘着气，抬起双手指着自己的友人，不停地摇着头：“安吉拉，安吉拉……这是你讲过的最疯狂的笑话。”  
　　“不，杰西。”安吉拉仍然笑着，此时她的笑容里带了点儿幸灾乐祸的味道，她已经知道自己在这场角力中取得了胜利，“我没有开玩笑。”  
　　强撑起来的笑容立刻从他脸上消失了，被看透心思的感觉令他十分难堪，他不再看着安吉拉，撇过头去闷声抽烟。  
　　安吉拉没有急着追问，而是看着源氏所在的方向。一支雪茄快抽完时，他妥协了。安吉拉八成是笃定他会开口才没有离开。他掐灭烟头，向有耐心的瑞士姑娘投降：“好吧！你说对了！所以我该怎么做？”  
　　被看穿心思的感觉对他来说总是糟糕的。他活像个小男孩，正打算为证明自己不那么喜欢某个同班女生而付诸行动，例如揪她的头发或者喊会伤她心的外号，差不多就是那时的心理。  
　　他有些焦躁，赌气似地看着安吉拉：她到底什么时候发现的？  
　　安吉拉朝他投去得意的目光，嘴上还是没有放过他的意思：“你前阵子可是差点用一个眼神勾走我这儿年龄最小的实习生，所以别问我，大情圣。”  
　　“嘿，我没跟她调情，我只是习惯性地……”他慌忙辩解着，即使安吉拉的话只有他们两个人听得见，“好了，好了！对不起，我错了，亲爱的安琪，我承认你说得都是对的，别挖苦我了。求求你告诉我吧，好吗？我觉得自己在源氏面前越来越像个惹人讨厌的呆瓜。”  
　　“好吧，我接受你的道歉，”安吉拉满意地点头，“但……说实话，我也不知道你具体该怎么做。你只需……跟他亲近亲近，杰西，放下你心理负担，他会明白你的想法的。”  
　　他对安吉拉的话表示怀疑：“行得通吗？”  
　　“试试没什么坏处。”安吉拉极不负责地说，“只要别用对付医疗部姑娘们的把戏就行，你会把他吓着的。”  
　　“从你接任医疗部以后我就再也没干过那事儿了，你非得提它不可吗？”  
　　安吉拉还想回嘴，莫里森已经喊他们两个上去拍照了。安吉拉走向莉娜和温斯顿所在的位置，和杰西分开时悄悄伸手拍了拍他的背，催促他去找源氏。  
　　源氏在和莱茵哈特老爷讨论骑士之道与武士道之间的联系，他插不上嘴，于是站在旁边听两人辩论。站在他左边的安娜看了他一眼，眼神颇有深意，他变得慌张起来，觉得安吉拉肯定之前把她的发现说给了安娜。  
　　摄影师就绪了，忍者和老骑士仍在低声谈论着。杰西和安娜也有一搭没一搭地聊天，他不动声色地抬起右臂，想装作十分自然的样子搭上源氏的肩膀，但莱茵哈特老爷已经先一步用大手搭在源氏肩膀上了，他只好转而将手放在老骑士健壮的手臂上。  
　　或许下次吧。相机发出声音的那个瞬间他想着。好日子还长着呢。  
　　可他没能等到下次。

12．  
　　他讨厌重症监护室。  
　　那是个沉闷阴郁的地方，散发着一种电影般压抑的冷暴力味道。杰西·麦克雷只在必要时才会去那儿，比如探视。他总是用脚走进重症监护室又走出来的那个，他只会看别人躺着进去和出来，有的会若无其事地与他笑骂，有的再也没有开过口。  
　　这就是他讨厌重症监护室的地方，里面仿佛挤满了幽灵，没有任何空隙，就连呼吸时那些死寂的幽灵也会钻进鼻腔里，它们的味道是酸化水和死亡的混合物，逼迫他想起那些病床上的人的脸。  
　　他记得第一次走进重症监护室的情形，躺在病床上的同事全身插满管线，露出的皮肤上还有没能来得及擦干净的凝结的血块，毫不客气的说，杰西觉得那时病床上的家伙就像制造中的科学怪人。心电图之类的仪器以缓慢的频率响着，四周静得可怕，而呼吸却如隆隆雷声，那感觉像坠入了没有任何生命迹象的海里，令人窒息。  
　　去他的。他那时忍不住在心里骂了一声，并发誓这辈子都不会让自己有机会躺在这种鬼地方。  
　　他忘记了自己总是违背自己的誓言，比如他发誓了不下二十次自己一定会戒烟，比如他发誓再也不私自外出，比如他发誓绝不会偷吃为圣诞节准备的焦糖布丁……杰西·麦克雷的誓言就跟大兵们的打嗝一样，响亮又毫无意义。  
　　他醒来的时候头痛欲裂，然后才发现自己全身上下都在剧烈地疼痛着，就连鼻腔也很疼，他知道他们一定清理了他鼻腔里凝结的血液，因为里面全是碘酒和铁锈味。他花了很久才勉强睁开眼睛，认清这是哪儿的天花板时，他心里大声地咒骂了一句。  
　　氧气管没能隔绝那种死亡的味道，他觉得自己像被沉入了海里。  
　　他试着挪动自己的脖子，很好，他的颈椎还算正常。他看到了病床旁边的金发医生，她的脸上写满担忧，苍白的脸色说明了她的疲倦和不安——她总是如此，还能有别的什么呢？  
　　“安吉拉……”他尝试发出声音，确认自己的声带没有问题，只不过有些干燥，他口渴得要命，全身像是岌岌可危的石膏，颤抖一下声带就会碎裂散架，但他还是尽力换上了轻松的语气，想减少好友脸上的不安，“嘿，姑娘，帮个忙，你确定……麻醉剂还生效吗？”  
　　他扯动嘴角，这让他的头更痛了：“我……实在太痛了，尤其是左手……你确定你用对了麻醉剂吗？”  
　　换做平时，这个年轻的主治医生一定会骄傲地为自己的专业性辩护，可她没有，他看到她浑身一颤，脸色更加白了。“杰西，我——”她张着嘴，像是电影里被施了沉默咒语一样，什么声音也发不出来，他以为自己因为头疼而产生了听觉障碍，直到她涨红了脸几近窒息、然后将话语随着一口呼气道出来为止，“——对不起……”  
　　这句道歉低得几乎要被当做一声带有颤抖的呼气，说完她转过脸去，红着眼眶不肯看他。直觉让他将视线慢慢转向自己微微抬起的左手臂，如他所料，上臂插着他叫不出名字的仪器管线，肘窝插着输液管，再向下就没有那些复杂又讨厌的医学器具了。  
　　他的左下臂也不见了。  
　　操他妈的上帝。  
　　他听到心里的自己破口大骂道。这让他的脑袋又剧烈疼痛起来，他紧闭双眼，但还是看到了刺眼的光，不是天花板冰冷的灯光，是爆炸产生的炽烈强光。他只回头看了一眼就拼尽全力向外面跑，伤势让他行动迟缓，碎片和冲击令他翻滚躲避的尝试失败了，石头和混凝土块砸在他身上，他甚至没来得及保护头部，坍塌的钢筋和混凝土吞噬着他的生路。枪被他紧紧握在手中——哪怕此时他已经无力地倒在地上，一个牛仔也绝不会丢下他的枪。他对扑面而来的怪兽束手无策，眼睁睁地看着它们扑向自己。三面倒塌的墙保护了他，使他免于被石块吞吃入腹，但他看着它们吃掉了他的枪——以及紧握着枪的左手。仍有石头源源不断地落下来，它们挤压着肌肉和骨头，碾得粉碎。血溅了出来，就好像用脚踩烂一颗新鲜的动物内脏。  
　　“所以……”他听到自己用平淡的口吻问道，“我的枪跟我的左手都没了？”  
　　安吉拉拒绝回答，他看见她的喉咙动了动，但除此之外什么也没。他知道这根本无需任何人来告诉他，却为这股沉默感到没来由的愤怒。  
　　僵持了大约十几秒，安吉拉才转过头来，她花了一些时间平复心情：“杰西，你听我说……”  
　　“够了，”当对方开口时，他却感到厌倦了，他用尽力气说道，同时也令身体每一处都痛苦咆哮起来，“够了，安吉拉，收回那些话，我不需要听。还有那个表情。我很好，现在出去。”  
　　“杰西……”  
　　“我很好，安吉拉，出去。”他一点儿也不好，他语气像是随时会跳起来把一切都掀翻在地砸烂为止似的。直到医生离开，他都没松开他的拳头，用力之大让指甲几乎嵌进了掌心，于是他松开了双手——该死，他只有一只手可以松开了。  
　　第二天，他离开了重症监护室，住进了单人普通病房。他断了六根骨头，头部脑震荡，还没了一只手，即使现在的医学技术这样发达，他还是得在医院呆上至少两周时间。他不想因伤退伍回到美国过一个伤残老兵才会有的糟糕日子，所以只好答应在一周后接受义肢安装。  
　　他躺在病床上，听着安吉拉例行公事地讲述注意事项，医生末了还叮嘱了一句，不要用手去抓，如果感到左手又疼又痒的话。  
　　“当然不会了，我至多会抓抓床单，那儿原本有我的手呢！”他冷嘲热讽道，显然对象是他自己。安吉拉对他的态度没什么办法，连反驳也没有，带着悲伤的表情退出去了。  
　　“对了，杰西。”安吉拉在离开之前说，“源氏在外面，你想见他吗？”  
　　“不，不！”杰西立刻回答，声音让外面的人也听得一清二楚。他不想让源氏看到自己这副狼狈样子，特别是自己的左手……可他嘴上却忍不住骂，“我谁也不见，让探视的见鬼去吧！”  
　　但源氏已经站在门口了。  
　　看到忍者视觉槽散发的莹绿色光，杰西·麦克雷就像泄了气的皮球一样重新倒在靠枕上。源氏朝他走来，他却没看着对方，他感到一丝窘迫，觉得应该说点儿好话化解刚才的尴尬，可他又什么都不想说，只等源氏开口。  
　　源氏慢慢地走到床边，低着头像是在看他摊在病床一侧的半截手臂，这股目光烧得他手又痛又痒，他真希望能找个什么遮住自己的手。  
　　这时源氏朝他的半截胳膊伸出右手，他向一旁缩了缩，对方注意到他这样明显的拒绝意味，就收回了手。  
　　“疼吗？”  
　　声音来自床边的忍者，声音非常轻。  
　　当然疼，疼得要命。他想这么实话实说，可实际上他说出的却没那么好听：“你说呢？”  
　　源氏因为他没好气的回答沉默了几秒，又重新开口：“我从他们那儿打听到当时发生了什么，我很抱歉。”  
　　“你道什么歉？你又没在那儿，开枪的是我，造成爆炸的是我，没跑出去的也是我。”他的语气充满呛人的火药味，尽管心里那个理智的自己并不想这么说，可他还是无法控制自己的火气。他也不知道自己怎么了，只觉得周围的一切都让人恶心，所有人的语气和目光都充满可笑又讨厌的怜悯。  
　　“如果我当时在的话就好了，”一阵沉默后，源氏突然说道，他垂下头，头转向另一边，杰西看到他捶在身侧的手屡次蜷起又松开，“我不会让这发生的。”  
　　源氏的声音带有轻微的震颤敢，电流音夹杂其中，让他的声音更加低沉。这次轮到杰西沉默了，他面无表情地观察着床边的忍者，心里还是有股无名火，可是这会儿却觉得发不出来。  
　　“得了吧，他们连你的刀都不让你碰。”再次开口时，杰西的语气就没那么烦躁了。他习惯性地想抬起左手，才想起自己根本没有在抽烟，而且他也没左手可以拿着烟了，“反正……事情已经发生了。”  
　　“对不起。”源氏再次道歉，“我什么都没做。”  
　　杰西真希望源氏尾音里的轻颤是自己头疼产生的错觉，因为那听上去就像快哭了一样。杰西被自己的发现下了一跳，顿时有些慌张：“不，不，你只是……当时……”  
　　他不知道说什么，只是想到什么词就说，结果一句完整的话也没有。然后他想起自己原本要说什么，他想说“你什么都改变不了”。  
　　他庆幸自己没说出来，这句话只会让事情往坏的方向发展，如果不控制自己，他现在就只会这么做。支支吾吾半天后，他恢复了少许的理智，强行压下内心的焦躁情绪：“别苦着脸，这与你无……我是说，这不是你的错。”  
　　源氏似乎放松下来，这是个好兆头。于是他继续说：“凡事都有意外，别担心，我好着呢。”  
　　那才是见鬼了。杰西心里有个声音说道，而他则在心里朝那家伙大喊“闭嘴”。  
　　“而且你还需要帮我点儿忙，比如、比如……比如陪我做康复治疗？你知道，我一周以后要安装假肢，安吉拉说还有康复训练。你……愿意陪我吗？”  
　　源氏抬起头，他不得不尝试让自己紧绷的面部肌肉做出友好的表情——他觉得也许是友好的表情，但他清楚在对方看来肯定糟透了，肯定狰狞得像个小丑。源氏似乎是看了看他的表情，随后又垂下眼帘。  
　　“好。”  
　　听到源氏的回答，杰西终于松了口气，他想抬手拍拍源氏的头，尝试几次无果后他才想起自己又疼又痒的左手已经被压在废墟底下成了一团烂肉，给自己的枪做了陪葬。可他还是感到恼人的奇痒，只好用右手抓挠床单，直到源氏离开，他已经抓了整整一个小时。  
　　一周后，他的假肢到了。  
　　他只看了两眼就知道假肢设计上托比昂老爹也掺了一脚，外形贯彻了这个瑞典技师的维京做派，上面还有个骷髅图案。“这很酷。”他坦然承认。  
　　是很酷，至少抬手时不用再看到恶心的一团肉了。他心里那个暴躁的部分说道。  
　　创伤后应激障碍——这是安吉拉为他身体里那个暴怒的家伙起的名字。他不认为自己的愤怒和急躁源于这个所谓的“精神疾病”，却没有反驳，他确实需要药物来克制自己的情绪，他可不想用恶毒的话把每个来探视的人都伤害一遍，尤其是每天来陪伴他的源氏。  
　　他从没想过去体会那些残疾人的感受，现在他明白了。只剩下一只手的感觉很糟，曾经能做的很多事他都没法去做，他会习惯性地抬起左手想要做些什么，接着他看到那团讨厌的断肢，才想起自己的手已经没了，这令他时不时怒火中烧，多亏那些药片才能抑制火气，他前所未有地渴望感谢它们。  
　　他戴上假肢之后源氏才来的。见到机械忍者时他艰难地抬起左手打了一声招呼，先前他已经对左臂剩下一半的重量习以为常，现在反而觉得有点些重了，特别是下臂和手根本不听使唤，结果抬起手做出了一个像是对天发誓的姿势，然后放下，金属的手掌不受控制地拍在床铺上，发出沉闷的一声。  
　　源氏偏着头，在仔细观察他的这只新手，然后抬起了自己的手，小心翼翼地用手指去触碰金属的下臂。  
　　杰西因此而皱起了眉，他感觉不到源氏手指的触摸——这是当然了，他的手可没像源氏那样装有精密的感受器，他只能在仿生手指慢慢划过合金时，从断肢处感受到微妙的颤动。  
　　“冷的。”他听到源氏轻声说。  
　　“当然是冷的了，这可是机械家伙。”杰西回答道，这令他想起源氏曾抓着他的手腕练习走路，后来还漫不经心地说“你的手是温的”——以后忍者很难再感受到他手臂的温热了，至少这只手不会再有了。想到这儿他悲从中来，尤其渴望来几口雪茄，渴望得发疯。为了转移自己的注意，他催促源氏开始自己的复健训练。

13．  
　　接下来的几天，杰西·麦克雷都像是个大脑仍在发育的婴儿一样，每天接受关于手臂协调性的练习，他得重新学着拿起一个盘子而不让它掉落或被捏碎，还得像个婴儿一样把星星和字母分毫不差地放进木盒子对应的插口里。机械手臂的计算非常精密，但对他来说仍然不是一件容易的事。  
　　最初他失败了很多次，对自己左手的笨拙举动他总是很容易恼怒，每到这时他就感到自己的左手臂又疼又痒，在几千公里外的地方朝他尖叫，多亏了药物帮忙，他才不至于暴起砸烂些东西，只是用右手拼命地抓挠着床铺，抓到被单都破了几道口子。  
　　他渴望尽快好起来，不再被同情的目光包围，他在试图忘记自己失去了左手的事实，但所有人的却在无时无刻地提醒他这点，疼痛更是如此。这些都让杰西感到不安和愤怒，当他向安吉拉提出用更强的药物抑制情绪时，金发姑娘拒绝了他，希望他自己试着克制。他成功过两次，却在最不应该失败的第三次出了问题。  
　　事情发生的当天，他试着用左手拿起汤匙，他已经试了一个早晨，弯折了大约四十多只汤匙，碗里的汤已经快洒光了，他却还没能成功地将哪怕一口汤送进自己的嘴里。  
　　“再试一次。”源氏在他旁边，将新的汤匙放在他面前。他有些丧失信心，随手拿起它来，果然，汤匙又被他的左手弯折成可笑的样子。  
　　“这没用！”他自暴自弃地将汤匙扔在一边，“我做不到。”  
　　“你可以的，杰西。”源氏鼓励着他，声音比平常听上去要温柔，这几天来源氏总是很有耐心的，“再试一次，杰西，你要集中精神。”  
　　“我做不到，我做不到！”杰西看也不看桌上的汤匙，并拒绝尝试。  
　　“试试没什么不好，杰西，再……”  
　　“该死的，源氏，我说了，我做不到！”  
　　杰西突然拔高了声音朝源氏大吼，左手笨拙地打翻了碗和源氏手里端着的汤匙盒子。金属汤匙纷纷跌落在地上，发出嘈杂清脆的声音，仿佛一场骤雨。  
　　哗哗声过后房间里陷入了短暂的沉默。杰西狠狠地瞪着源氏，而床边的忍者僵着的手仍维持拿着盒子的姿势，几秒后他垂下双手，蹲下捡起一个完好的汤匙递到他面前：“再试一试，杰西，你做得到。”  
　　听得出来对方话语里的颤抖，杰西清楚源氏也在控制自己的情绪，可他却无法控制自己，他粗暴地打开源氏的手，朝他用最大的声音大吼大叫：“我他妈做不到！你到底让我说几遍，源氏？这只手废了，你听到了吗？”  
　　他看到源氏抓着那只汤匙，站在那儿动也不动。  
　　“一切都会好起来的，杰西，你会……”  
　　源氏挺直了背脊，用僵硬的声音说道，这让杰西想起一年半前他在进攻岛田家的作战会议上的表现，他当时也是用这样的声音应答那个讨厌的特派官员。  
　　“我他妈不会！我用不了这个该死的手！这个——这堆讨厌的废铁！还有你！”  
　　他看到源氏的双肩极其微弱地颤抖了一下。他知道大事不妙，在说出那几个字时就知道了，可他闭不上嘴，他的左手在剧烈疼痛，他的右手在疯狂抓挠床单，他急得额头沁出汗珠，这些都令他更加生气。  
　　药，帕罗西汀，他需要那玩意儿。见源氏之前他已经吃了两片，现在他觉得自己非得吞下一整瓶才够。他瞥见药瓶就在旁边，却不愿伸手去拿，该死的创伤后应激障碍控制了他的身体，他只想大发脾气。  
　　“你还想说什么，嗯？‘只要再努力一把你就能跟我一样身手敏捷’，嗯？去你的！这玩意儿可比你的低级多了，它没有感觉，听明白了吗？没有！感觉！我他妈都不知道它现在放在哪里！”  
　　闭嘴，杰西·麦克雷，你就不能闭上你的嘴吗？他心里的家伙高声大喊，却阻止不了他朝源氏发泄这莫名其妙的愤怒。  
　　“我到现在还能感觉得到我的左手，就在几千公里外的地方！一遍又一遍地重复着被石头压烂的感觉！你知道这种痛苦吗？你当然不知道，你的神经末梢在来时都坏死得差不多了，他们切除你的身体时你磕着麻醉剂，睡得正香呢！一觉醒来，你就变成了完整的人，完整的人！”  
　　源氏的手在他大喊大叫时就紧紧地握住了，用力到手臂都在轻微颤抖。杰西看在眼里，却无法停下来，那个叫创伤后应激障碍的家伙铁了心，令他将所有的话都喊出来后紧闭上嘴巴，用最为令人讨厌的目光直勾勾地盯着源氏。  
　　源氏的手松开了，金属汤匙跌落在地，它被捏弯了，可以清楚地辨认出手指的压痕。  
　　杰西看到源氏的胸口有明显的起伏，几秒后，源氏才抬起头来。  
　　“我想起还有点事。”  
　　源氏的声音里有着抑制不住的颤音。他现在一定很想把我打一顿。杰西心里想着。他知道自己该开口道歉，可他紧闭着嘴，干涩的双唇黏在一起。等他终于挣扎着撕开黏着的双唇时，源氏已经转身离开了。  
　　他目送源氏打开门，忍者在开门的瞬间愣了不到半秒就迅速离去，然后他看到了站在门外的安吉拉。  
　　安吉拉朝源氏离开的方向看了一会儿，接着目光转向杰西，那双蓝色的眼睛里带有责备和审问的意思。杰西不愿与她对视，他内心充满愧疚，可手臂传来的并不真实的痛楚使他恼怒不已，恶狠狠地瞪了回去。他看到她一声叹气，慢慢地走到床边，蹲下去捡拾那些掉落的汤匙。  
　　沉默让杰西感到窘迫，他以为安吉拉会第一时间开口说话，而他早已准备好如何骂回去了。  
　　安吉拉将地上的东西清理好，放在角落的桌子上，这才重新回到床边，但也没有立刻发表任何想法。  
　　“杰西，”安吉拉低着头思忖片刻，轻轻地对病床上的杰西说，“我知道你现在的感受，但，你不该对源氏发火……”  
　　“噢，你这么认为吗，亲爱的安琪？”听到对方开口，杰西的火气又上来了，他怒极反笑，看向好友的目光有些狰狞，“我的左手又痛又痒，它在离我上千公里外的地方疼痛难捱，跟我的枪一起！而这该死的金属玩意儿连拿起一只汤匙都做不到！”他越说越大声。对方不禁因为他的怒吼皱紧了眉头，她觉得他很过分，当然了，牛仔也清楚自己很过分，对源氏的抱怨和怒火他也感到很抱歉，但他就是怒火中烧，“对不起”到嘴边就变成了刻薄的语言，他控制不住自己。  
　　“我明白你的感受，杰西，你必须……”  
　　“‘必须冷静’？我看上去还不够冷静吗，哼？我已经很冷静了，我忍耐了你，还有其他人，我忍耐了你们那些愚蠢的表情。我看上去需要你们的同情吗？你要我怎么样，是哭得像个娘们儿一样寻死觅活，还是笑着告诉你们不过是一只手臂，杰西·麦克雷他妈的一样可以活得很好？”  
　　“我知道，杰西，我知道！”为了压过他喋喋不休的抱怨，安吉拉的声音也大了十几分贝，杰西很少见她这样喊叫，于是闭上了嘴，“我知道你需要发泄自己的情绪，你可以发火，冲我们谁都行，但别对源氏。他不比你好过，除了来照顾你，他还要每天进行上面规定的精神稳定性评级，如果没有通过，他会被带上军事法庭！”  
　　听到这话，他才减少了一些音量，用质疑的目光看着安吉拉：“杰克不是说不予追究责任了吗？”  
　　“是的，是的，杰克这儿是完了。可是……那些人觉得没这么简单，他们认为这是源氏自身精神不稳定的表现，要用他们的解决方式。还施压给当时被袭击的几名特工，要他们提供口供。”安吉拉捏着自己的左上臂，面色极差。  
　　“什么时候的事？”  
　　“就在你出任务的第二天。”安吉拉低声说。  
　　“他们会对他做什么？”  
　　“监控、审查、洗脑……还有软性监禁。”安吉拉如实回答，“他们让雅典娜监控他机甲的位置，二十四小时的。训练场也禁止他进入，除非上面派来的人明确表示他不存在任何威胁，否则监察期将无限延长。他过得很糟，他们差点儿连叉子都不让他碰。我听杰克说，他们似乎在等待源氏出现违纪行为，或者逼迫他主动承认自己的精神有问题。”  
　　“然后呢，他们会怎么做？”他追问道。  
　　“我不敢保证自己说的是正确的，杰西，但我听说他们打算对源氏安装精神抑制器。”安吉拉丧气地说，“或者是……老天爷，我不想说。”  
　　正好，杰西也不想知道第二种情况，反正只会更加糟糕而已。他早就听不下去了，趁安吉拉低头悲伤之际，他暴躁地开口大骂：“那群狗娘养的不能这么做！他可以申诉，他有这个权力！”  
　　“大家都希望如此，可他没有，杰西！他没有！”安吉拉也变得十分激动，杰西从她又怒又哀的表情里看到了自己感到无能为力时的影子，“在他们看来源氏谁也不是，他早就是个不存在的人了！他没有明确的身份档案，就连在那个该死的所谓的官方资料上，他全名描述也是‘改造人计划源氏一型’！在他们眼里源氏只是武器！”  
　　他为安吉拉的这句话僵住了。喊叫完的安吉拉沉默下来，房间中顿时塞满死寂，他觉得自己好像被淹没在明胶过多的果冻里动弹不得。他看到安吉拉重重地呼出一口气，紧皱着眉头，看上去疲累又痛苦：“现在你知道了吗？他们从来、从来就没有把他当做一个人来看待。你现在仍然觉得他现在比你好过吗，杰西？”  
　　她蓝色的双眼与他对视，他突然觉得无法接下这悲悯的目光，于是挪开视线。  
　　“还有。”  
　　他听到安吉拉说。  
　　“他在外面等了两天，你在重症监护室里昏迷的时候。”

14．  
　　四天后，他出院了。  
　　在这四天里，已经能够下地走路的他积极地向安吉拉要求进行心理治疗，到出院时，他已经能够很好地控制自己的脾气了。但是源氏都没有来看他，他明白自己那天说的话伤害忍者到什么地步，也明白自己跟源氏之间可能就此完蛋了。  
　　所以当源氏再次走进他的病房时，他着实感到惊讶。  
　　源氏走进来时步伐僵硬，视线偏向一边，不愿意正眼看他。他仿佛用肉眼就能看到源氏周遭散发出的拒绝的气息，甚至能想到他的表情：紧绷着嘴，浓黑的眉毛拧在一起，眼睛看向地面，目光都要烧穿地板了也不肯抬眼。  
　　“听说你要出院了。”源氏的声音比他的步伐还要僵硬。  
　　“呃，是的。”只要源氏来看他，就说明他还有希望。于是杰西尽量让自己的声音变得柔和友好，他抬起了自己的左臂，灵活地动了几下手指，“你……瞧？”  
　　源氏看了一眼，不置可否。于是他接着说。  
　　“我后来……听你的话试了试，现在已经很灵活了……”他努力露出个笑脸，并让声音欢快一些，但越说越小声，短短的一句话到最后变成了嘟囔。  
　　“你说得对，我……做得到。”他试着抬起头直视源氏，自以为抬高了音量，实际上依旧细若蚊蚋，“我只不过是需要耐心和尝试……你说得一点儿都没错。”  
　　源氏看了看他的手，又看了看他的脸，似乎想要说些什么，最后还是都吞回了肚子里，回了他一声“嗯”。  
　　源氏的犹豫让他看到一丝打破冰壁的希望，这令他振奋不少。他抓起床边早就准备好的硬币，用左手将它抛向空中，在它下坠前迅速抓起仍躺在床上的几枚，并接住了落下来的那枚：“瞧，我现在可以用左手拿很多东西，汤匙现在是小意思，它还会变弯——如果我愿意的话。它灵活得就像原来的一样，要我用它现在变魔术也行。”  
　　说话间他反复地玩耍着几枚硬币，举止间都透露出友好和轻松。那天他说的话到底伤得源氏多深他自己一清二楚，只是他不愿意那么正儿八经地道歉，人心中总有些固执的部分，比如明知是自己的错也愿意请求原谅，却就是不愿说“对不起”。尽管他知道源氏需要的就是这个。  
　　在决定认错前他就是这么对自己说的。此刻他仍坚持如此，巴望着这些小动作能够缓和气氛，提高哪怕一丁点儿源氏原谅他的可能性。  
　　但源氏无动于衷，只是面朝着他，什么也不也不说。封闭的面颊使杰西看不到源氏的目光，这令杰西不安。或许是大脑中的不安情绪影响了朝左手臂发出的信号，在硬币冲向半空时他的左手没有去抓床上的硬币，而是突然抬起，握住了源氏的手。  
　　这个举动令两个人都呆住了。硬币跌落在病床边沿，弹了两下后掉落在地，接连发出清脆的声音，让病房陷入了古怪的沉默中。  
　　“呃，你听我说！”杰西率先从呆愣中反应过来，他抽着嘴角，尴尬地扯动自己的左手，可这金属玩意儿就像锁死了一样，牢牢握着源氏的右手，“我没想这么做，是它自己……”  
　　动啊，你这堆废铁。他心里大骂道，可是手臂似乎并不吃他这一套，依然紧握源氏的手不肯放开。他更加用力地拉扯，拽得源氏的手也跟着晃动不停。尴尬感直线飙升，就在他打算用右手强行掰开它时，左手终于松开了。  
　　杰西慌忙抽回手，并把它藏在背后：“抱歉，源氏，这、这不是我干的，也许它还没调试好，我确定自己已经可以控制它了，但不知道它怎么就……”  
　　杰西语无伦次地解释道。他的确希望什么时候能拉一拉源氏的手，但不是现在，不是这个狼狈又尴尬的现在。  
　　他的解释被一个低微的声响打断了，源氏的手臂散热栓在此时弹出，微弱的水汽自布料缝隙冒出，眨眼就消散在空气里。  
　　“你的散热栓是不是也出问题了？”他忍不住问道。印象中源氏身上的散热栓只有在剧烈运动后机体过热时才会弹出来着。他注意到原本放松下来的源氏因此又僵了半秒，听了他的话，忍者才勉为其难地点头。  
　　“我会去检查。”源氏的声音很小，低着头不知道在看哪里，刚刚被他握住的手反复蜷起松开，让他不禁想是不是刚才左手那一握用力过头，弄疼了源氏，毕竟他的假肢感应灵敏度没那么高，在失控的情况下，他根本不知道自己刚刚那一握用了多大力气。  
　　“总而言之，”他说回原本的话题，“我已经痊愈了。”  
　　除了偶尔的手臂失控。他腹诽道。“他们说我的左手恐怕以后没法拿枪了，正好，那个老伙计也没了，看来我今后只能用两把枪过日子喽！”  
　　“……你原本就只有两把枪。”盯着杰西半晌，源氏终于忍不住回道。  
　　“不，我原本有三把。”他脸上带着笑意，源氏的回应让他觉得有戏。对于他的话，源氏选择偏转头部，配合着他头盔上的接收器，有点儿像小动物。他等着源氏反应过来，但许久了对方却依然没有回应，他只好叹了声气：“拜托，就算是个低级笑话也配合我笑一下嘛。”  
　　源氏再次偏头表示困惑，而他只是笑着看对方，并不打算对刚才的笑话作解释。片刻后，源氏终于明白了这个低俗笑话：“抱歉，我……刚刚没有意识到这是个笑话。”  
　　源氏的回应让他不禁大笑起来。这个笑话成不成功并不重要，重要的是源氏终于肯与他正常交谈了。  
　　“所以……”他收起笑声，抬眼朝着源氏眨了眨，他敢说自己的表情再也没有像现在这么诚恳的了，以至于连他自己都觉得自己像只摇尾巴的小狗，“对不起。那天我……说了很多混账话。你能、你能原谅我吗，源氏？”  
　　源氏只看了一眼他的表情就撇过头去，但他仍坚持不懈地看着源氏，等待对方的回答。也许是耐不住杰西那副可怜兮兮的表情，最后源氏轻轻地点了点头。  
　　杰西几乎从床上跳起来，如果腿上的伤完全好了的话，他会这么做的，但他现在走路仍一瘸一拐。  
　　“杰西·麦克雷。你这幸运的讨厌鬼。”他听到心里有个声音对自己说，“要是下次你再伤这家伙一次心，你就活该被千刀万剐。”  
　　“谢谢你，源氏，谢谢你。”他长舒一口气，像信徒感谢上帝似的向源氏诚恳道谢。现在他能安心地办理出院手续了。就在他要站起来时，源氏将一只手探到他的身前，似乎是想要他抓住自己。  
　　“你的腿还没有完全好。”  
　　杰西抬头看看源氏，又看向他的手臂。这不禁令杰西想起两年多前，在同一间病房里，自己扶着面前这个处在人生低谷的忍者学习走路。他记得那日的天气和今天一样晴朗，阳光照进病房，让这片充斥消毒水味道的无情空间也有了几分生机。那一切恍如昨日，如今昨日重现，只不过两人调换了位置。  
　　杰西突然有一种冲动，他不想握着源氏手腕，他想站起来给对方一个拥抱，将对方紧紧拥入怀中，直到能感受忍者机甲下面的呼吸和心跳为止。他感到一种不可言说的喜悦和幸福，仿佛重获新生。同时他想起强几天自己说过的话做过的事，觉得自己真是个该死的混蛋。这些感情混杂在一起，连他自己都感到不可思议，最后他告诉自己，这也许是走出创伤后应激障碍的预兆。  
　　但经过长久的内心活动后，他并没有依照内心的想法去做，而是站起身来，将右手搭在了源氏的肩膀上。  
　　“杰西？”  
　　冷不防的接近让源氏忍不住惊呼，这难得的惊慌失措引得杰西发笑：“不用手，你的身高正好给我当拐杖，小家伙。”  
　　“别这么叫我，杰西。”他知道在过去的一年半里，源氏早就习惯了他时不时的调侃而不再反驳了，此时却又再次孩子气地争辩道。他止不住内心的喜悦，左手胡乱揉了揉源氏的脑袋，金属手掌碰到对方头盔上的坚硬部分，发出沉闷的声音，任源氏怎么抗议，他也没有停下。  
　　转眼又过了两周，杰西的伤完全好了。一个月来他的身体都没有怎么好好得到锻炼，已经钝重得像生锈的石英钟发条，除了烟，他迫切地想要回归训练，好让自己懒散的肌肉重新紧绷起来。  
　　由于那个所谓的监察期，训练场上已经没有了那个矫健的忍者的身影。杰西在出院以后才知道，源氏本来每天都要接受长达几个小时所谓的精神辅导，暂停精神辅导、前往住院部探视和帮助杰西复健，是杰克·莫里森尽力争取来的。  
　　——你现在仍然觉得他现在比你好过吗？  
　　安吉拉在说这句话时双眼充满悲悯，是因为他的不争气，以及源氏的遭遇。  
　　杰西找过其他人想办法，但就连莫里森也表示无能为力。这名守望先锋的指挥官在听到他的求助后义愤填膺，说他已经对议会声明过多次，源氏袭击同伴的事只是一场意外，是受到敌方的人工智能控制所致，但上面并不买账。他先前听说，与上头的人争执无果后、走出会议室时，这名超级士兵一拳打在合金的墙壁上，那块地方现在还留有一个拳头印。  
　　“也许他们早就觉得源氏不该拥有自主意识，”杰西在听完莫里森的话后说，他还不被允许抽烟，手臂上的尼古丁贴片也阻止不了他习惯性地将手指移向嘴边，“这次只是借题发挥。”  
　　金发的指挥官神情严肃，轻轻地摇了摇头：“希望不是如此，杰西，希望不是。这次谁也帮不上忙，我们只能祈祷源氏能够顺利挺过监察期。”  
　　他想开口表达一下自己的愤怒情绪，但看到莫里森愁眉紧锁的表情，最后把话咽了下去。上头的目的是什么，莫里森最为清楚，可他是守望先锋的指挥官，有些事他不得不学着去自欺欺人。  
　　杰西其实想对莫里森说，除了祈祷，他们所能做的还有陪伴。他知道大家都清楚这点，但这一段时间各地事件频发，黑爪的行动越来越频繁，守望先锋中几乎所有的成员都在世界各地奔忙，闲着的人就只剩下他了。  
　　看着每天繁忙的守望先锋总部，牛仔心中总有一种感觉，他觉得这种繁忙的景象就像是动物的垂死挣扎，剧烈得让人害怕，他由衷地希望这只是他的错觉罢了。  
　　结束这段回忆时，他已经完成了一整套高强度训练，一个月的修养让他对曾经轻而易举应付的训练感到疲惫。他退到休息地点坐下来，电子钟显示还有半小时到开饭时间，那时源氏也将结束他早晨的辅导，于是他打算回到更衣室洗个澡，换上一身干净的衣服去接他。  
　　“嘿，知道要获得一副强到不行的机械身体该怎么做吗？”  
　　在更衣室里思考是不是该喷点香水时，杰西听到旁边一个年轻大兵问身旁的朋友，他原本不想搭理的，但听到“机械身体”这个词时，他下意识地竖起了耳朵。  
　　“怎么做呢，凯尔？”杰西瞥了一眼，回应大兵的人也是个新来的，眉眼间的笑意似乎别有意味，他并不是真的因为好奇才问，而是故意接话。  
　　“出卖自己的家！这样你就能轻而易举地得到一副新身体。”年轻大兵大声地说道。  
　　“哇噢，听上去可真残忍，真的有人会做这种事吗？”新兵也大声地说道，“这种人真该下地狱。”  
　　“当然有，不过他已经得到惩罚了，比下地狱还惨。”年轻大兵更加大声地说，“他没了老二！不过，亚洲佬的老二跟没了有什么差别？”  
　　围在一起的几个人大笑起来，这时第三个人说话了：“呃，凯尔，这么说是不是不太好……”  
　　“怕什么，我能当着他的面把这话原原本本地重复一遍。”年轻大兵毫不畏惧地说，“他不敢对我怎么样，他被监视啦，因为差点儿杀了自己人。呸，机械怪物，他只要敢动我一下，我就会告诉上头，他企图谋杀我，然后他就会被变成一堆废铁。”  
　　他们的笑声被杰西用力关上柜门的声音打断了。  
　　“当着我的面再说一遍怎么样，臭小子？”  
　　牛仔的声音听上去缓慢而阴沉，德州口音为他的话语增加了几分压迫力。他慢悠悠地踱步到那群大兵面前，将雪茄咬在嘴里，点燃了它。  
　　“我只是说实话，”年轻大兵冷笑一声，“而且这关你什么事？”  
　　“等等，凯尔，”第三个人这时上来劝阻自己的同伴，“别惹他，他是暗影守望的……”  
　　“那又怎么样？”年轻大兵朝第三个人呵斥道，他站起身来，活动了几下脖子，走到杰西面前，露出皮笑肉不笑的表情，“你们不过是一群被政府收买来做肮脏事的人渣，你不能把我怎么样，我听说你们那边规矩挺严的，是吗？”  
　　“这是当然，攻击我方部队成员可得吃不了兜着走。”他眯着眼，将肺里的烟吐出来，忍耐了一个月，他终于又想起了尼古丁填满呼吸道的感觉，那真是快活似神仙，令他心情也悠哉起来，“不过，我们都是一群亡命徒，这是你说的。而且我一向有自己的做事准则。”  
　　说着，他朝对方露出阴沉的笑：“比如说，先斩后奏。”

15．  
　　他在门发出咔哒一声时抬起头来，然后看到了源氏面甲上莹绿的光。  
　　他没有开口，源氏也没有。他站起身来，走到源氏面前，看着隔音玻璃后面的源氏打开了灯和通话器。  
　　“他们这么说你多久了？”  
　　他率先发声，仿佛知道源氏就要开口说一些不痛不痒的话似的。这突然的一句话让源氏沉默了，忍者低着头好一会儿才重新抬起来：“我听莫里森长官说你打了人……”  
　　“多久了？”他不愿意转移话题，双眼紧盯着对方，语气强硬，像是一定要问出个所以然来。可是源氏没有回答，他只是低着头沉默不语。  
　　“从那次任务结束后开始？”他进一步逼问道，“他们当着你的面也这么说了对吗？”  
　　他捕捉到了源氏轻微的偏头动作，知道自己猜对了：“谁告诉他们这些的？”  
　　源氏的身份是个秘密，那个叫凯尔的安全级别显然不可能知道源氏是岛田家人的事。看着源氏沉默不语的样子，他自己得出了答案——暗影守望，当然了。源氏是暗影守望的人带回来的，进攻岛田家时，源氏也是带着暗影守望的部队从暗道攻进去的。哪怕不知道源氏的确切身份，也该猜得出他和岛田家的关系了。知道源氏情况的中川虽然刻薄了点儿，但是个负责的人，但其他人杰西无法保证。  
　　“王八蛋。”他恶狠狠地骂道，这让源氏抬头看了他一眼。  
　　“他们没有说错。”源氏的语气平淡得仿佛这些与自己无关，“任何方面，都没有说错。”  
　　源氏的样子让杰西皱紧了眉头，他瞪了一眼面前的隔音玻璃，它太厚了，禁闭室的玻璃可不是能轻易打破的，他听说这玩意儿连莱茵哈特老爷的锤子都砸不烂。  
　　“但你知道事情不是这样。”  
　　“可他们不知道。”源氏定定地看着他，“他们也不需要知道。”  
　　因为源氏的话，杰西也变得有些丧气。的确，那群家伙不需要知道源氏的一切，哪怕知道，他们也绝不会感到同情，他们只想找个处于弱势的人冷嘲热讽一番，好找点低级的乐子。杰西感到焦虑，不知是因为雪茄被没收了的关系，他已经很久没有体会到这种无力感了。  
　　“谢谢你，杰西，”源氏轻声地说，“但是，别再做这种事了，他们不值得你发火。”  
　　“不过是七天禁闭，等我出去，还会是一个好牛仔。”他用讽刺的语气说，“除非你反抗，否则我听到那些话一次就打他们一次。”  
　　“我不能反抗，杰西。”源氏与他对视，视觉槽发出近乎冷漠的莹绿色光，他听到对方的声音就像当时他在重症监护室里听到的那样。  
　　想起了源氏那漫长到无止境的监察期，他暴躁得连自己都怀疑是否创伤后应激障碍又复发了。他低头咋舌：“那就由我来，多打几次，他们总会长记性的。”  
　　“然后你就会被开除。”  
　　源氏直白的话让杰西觉得生气，他不能左右上头的决定，不能改变源氏以前的命运，他只能用拳头揍几个瞧不起源氏的家伙，却被当事人这样说。他急躁得几乎要扑到玻璃上：“该死的，源氏，你到底在帮谁说话？”  
　　“抱歉。”源氏半晌才说出了这个词来，低头泄气的他看起来像个委屈的小动物，杰西收敛了表情，后退一步，他气愤难当，当然不是对源氏。他讨厌自己的无能为力，那个叫凯尔的讨厌鬼，他的一干混蛋朋友，还有那群高高在上道貌岸然的政客，哦，以及那个在天上什么事也不干的上帝。  
　　“杰西？”  
　　他听到源氏的轻唤，于是抬起头向对方投去疑问的目光。  
　　“他们只是对我感到害怕，我曾攻击过自己的同伴，这理所应当。他们只想用这种方式掩饰恐惧。害怕我的不只是他们，还有我自己。”  
　　他看到源氏转过身背对着他，依靠着玻璃，金属在触碰到剥离时，他听到了非常微弱的声音。他也靠着玻璃，正好是侧头就能看到源氏的脸的位置。  
　　“当初我为了……为了推翻岛田家，才决定变成这副可笑的样子。我天真地认为，只要岛田家不存在了，我就能够永远自由，可我错了。”他看到源氏低下头去，感觉下一秒对方会顺着墙壁滑坐下去，在角落缩成一团，“牢笼永远都在，我的名字，我的记忆……我搞砸了一切，杰西，我把自己变成一个机械怪物，却没能得到自由。  
　　“我讨厌这个身体，杰西。”源氏的声音通过了他的发声器和禁闭室通话器的双重处理，被递送到杰西耳边，他听到那声音就像是被水和青苔包覆的阴暗处的水泥墙，每一个字节都透露着孤独感，“两年了，我无时无刻，不在讨厌它。它的一切都是假的，皮肤、肌肉、内脏，全都是假的，就连我的感觉，就连它们也这副机械通过刺激神经中枢产生的错觉。它离开了我一样可以活动自如，可是我离开了它，就会死。”  
　　他的余光瞥见源氏蜷起上身，双手抱臂，他还没见过忍者有过这样的举动。在他的印象中，悲伤的时候，源氏从来都是站得笔直，孤立无援地立在空旷的地方，而不是像这样蜷缩起来。他想源氏这次是真的感到害怕。  
　　“它不属于我，杰西，而是我属于它。”源氏侧过头来看着他，“我到底是什么？”  
　　“你是源氏，我说过很多遍了。”杰西抬头看着禁闭室的灯光，亮得他眼睛发疼。他的确回答过很多遍源氏这个问题，但他不介意重复几遍，顿了顿，他说，“别再想那些深远的问题。我也是为自己的手出气，你瞧，我这不也是假的吗？”  
　　他说着晃了晃自己的左手，他的幻肢痛又复发了，这次除了痒还有阵阵抽痛，好像他的左手在废墟里挣扎着要自己爬出来一样，但他还是尽力让自己的表情看起来轻松些。  
　　“这不一样，杰西，你和我不一样。”他听到源氏用孤单的声音说。他知道源氏说的是哪部分，他当然知道，那可是他当初大发雷霆时吼出来的。  
　　“当然一样，”他干笑着说，“你跟我都是活生生的人，都会有喜欢的和不喜欢的，就像我，我讨厌那家伙，所以给就了他几拳。”  
　　他在源氏侧头看向他时，抬起左手敲了两下玻璃。“得啦，别愁眉苦脸的，你的表情都快跟哭鼻子的小姑娘一样了。”杰西当然看不见源氏的脸，但杰西知道源氏没有哭，他只是皱着眉，双眼低垂，露出痛苦的表情，他总是习惯隐忍，让杰西不禁猜测他以前也总是这样，“因为我，那个小混蛋得在医院待上一周，一周后，那家伙看到你就会转头跑掉，所以高兴点儿，这是好事。”  
　　“我确实感到高兴。”源氏低下头，他似乎从杰西的话语中找到了些许慰藉，“我想打他很久了，谢谢你，杰西。”  
　　“小意思。”牛仔笑着回答。  
　　杰西侧头去看源氏，对方低着头没有什么动作，弧度优美的银色外脊椎自衣领中露出来，在白色灯光下闪闪发亮。他仍然抱紧了双臂，没有丝毫的放松。杰西于此时第二次在心里大骂了一次这个该死的玻璃，他与源氏只有咫尺，可这咫尺的距离却成为了他给予源氏慰藉的最大障碍。  
　　他心里冒出一个想法，在这个想法生成的同时，他开始思考这是否是何时的时机。现在不是午时，不是能够孤注一掷的时间，可是他内心总有种莫名的不安，长久以来的的经验告诉他，这种预感往往会变成现实。于是他做出了决定，抬手敲了敲玻璃：“嘿，小家伙，帮我个忙。”  
　　“什么？”源氏转过头来，杰西朝他笑了，用下巴点了点他们之间隔着的玻璃：“把手放在玻璃上。”  
　　源氏照做了。看到他的右手贴上了玻璃，杰西也转了个身，让自己面对着源氏，将自己的左手也在玻璃上摊开，与源氏的掌心五指相对，他的手比源氏要大一点儿，将源氏的手掌完全遮住了。  
　　源氏对此感到困惑，他偏头看着杰西，牛仔则朝他露出温和的笑。  
　　“杰……西？”  
　　源氏似乎是明白他要做什么似的，言语里透露出不安，而杰西没有回答，他轻微转动手腕，让自己的手指与源氏的错开来，接着让它们轻轻弯曲，就好像握住了对方的手似的。  
　　通话器里传来极其古怪的一声，他看到源氏的散热栓弹出来了，蒸汽在白色灯光下还没来得及被看到就消失无踪。  
　　他似乎明白过来，散热栓没有问题，上次和这次都是。  
　　他像个真正的牛仔一样自信满满地笑了，他感谢散热栓的诚实，不需要源氏的口头回答，他也知道了对方的意思。  
　　可是事情并不是他料想的那样。与他相隔咫尺的忍者此时像是触电似的放开了贴在玻璃上的右手，他看到源氏的手不断地蜷曲舒展，却离他原来越远。  
　　最终，源氏放下了手。  
　　“杰西。”他听到源氏的声音浅得就像呼吸一样，“对不起。”  
　　说完，源氏就关闭了通话器。杰西看到他把头转到另一边，胸口明显地起伏呼吸着。杰西不知道他是不是还说了别的，只看到他不停地摇着头。忍者的脸被面甲遮盖，杰西连读唇语都做不到。源氏开始后退了，脚后跟碰到墙壁时显得有些慌张，他不断地摇头，然后无措地逃离了禁闭室。  
　　“源氏！”杰西拍击着玻璃，想要留住对方，但厚重的玻璃只发出了不痛不痒的闷哼，他只能眼睁睁地看着禁闭室的门无情地关闭。  
　　电子钟响了，现在是下午三点。  
　　他沮丧地倚靠着玻璃慢慢滑坐在地上，他想要支雪茄，哪怕尼古丁贴片也好。  
　　我早就知道。心里有个声音用令人讨厌的冷静语调说教道。只有午时才是孤注一掷的好时候。  
　　可现在已经晚了，源氏再也不会离他这么近了。

16．  
　　源氏静悄悄地离开了，就在杰西禁闭解除的前一天。  
　　没有和任何人打招呼，源氏留下书信，带着一些行李悄然离开了。他在走时甚至屏蔽了雅典娜的连接，似乎是铁了心要断绝与守望先锋的一切关联。上头为此大发雷霆，认为源氏这是在监察期逃跑，是犯罪，为了他们这“珍贵的改造人样本”，他们甚至准备下发通缉令，说具有攻击性的实验体出逃。好在这疯狂的想法被莫里森拦了下来。即使下发通缉令，杰西觉得也不会有什么结果，源氏本就是个擅长匿踪的忍者，没人知道他去了哪里。  
　　对于源氏的离去，托比昂老爹嗤之以鼻，说他是个薄情的小子，安娜却摇摇头。  
　　“他把我们看得很重要，所以才选择离开。”她瞧着喝闷酒的瑞典人道，“东方人都这样，隐忍含蓄得很。”  
　　一旁的廖无奈地用笑容认同她的话。  
　　只有杰西自己明白，源氏的离去多少与他的一时冲动有关。可有时候杰西又想，或许源氏并不是因此而离开的，他之所以离开，是因为提早看清了守望先锋的江河日下，才决定在一切美好都支离破碎前消失踪迹。  
　　像是验证了牛仔的感觉似的，坏消息接踵而至。比如他常抽的那个雪茄牌子停产了，再好的止痛药也抑制不住他左手麻木而剧烈的幻肢痛。再比如杰哈被杀了，艾米丽失踪；安娜在一次保护行动中牺牲，几天后就是法芮尔的生日；莱茵哈特老爷则被上头强制退休。两个元老的离开使得莱耶斯和莫里森的争吵再也没了调停者，每次的团体会议都以两人的争吵和莱耶斯的愤然离去结束。暗影守望也不安分起来，亡命徒们明目张胆地嘲讽杰克·莫里森是个满脑子理想的无能之辈，叫嚣着要主掌大权。  
　　杰西坐在会议桌的角落咬着雪茄，想等待莱耶斯起身喝止他们的无理取闹。可是莱耶斯没有，这名拉丁裔的军官只是沉默着，默许这一切的发生。  
　　他与莱耶斯认识了十年之久，自觉对这名军官的心思已经了如指掌，但此时的莱耶斯让他觉得陌生，仿佛有个包藏祸心的外星小人儿杀了他然后取而代之一样。于是他掏出打火机，以抽烟为借口离开了会议室。  
　　几天后，他拿着写好的辞呈来到莱耶斯的办公室。这名刻薄的军人没有用任何讥讽的字句，甚至一个字也没说。他本想把辞呈甩在莱耶斯脸上，但出于对教官的敬畏，他没有这么做，而是将它恭敬地放在桌子上，算是对这位给了自己第二段人生的人表达最后的感谢。  
　　莱耶斯是个好老师，教了他很多，但他的射击技巧是安娜授予的，莫里森和莉娜带他走进这个家，莱茵哈特和托比昂是他的酒友，安吉拉与他还有很多同龄人之间的谈话……以及很多的人，很多的事。他是个有着一套自己的准则的家伙，但这不代表他是个忘恩负义的人，无人能迫使他通过站在一方立场上去伤害另一方，于是他选择离开。  
　　他过起了自己曾经梦寐以求的生活——一个流浪四方的牛仔，漂泊不定，如风如沙，不愿为了任何人停下。他没有切断雅典娜的通讯连接，他和朋友们保持着联系，心里还存着小小的期待，期待总有一天源氏的通讯会亮起，期待通过雅典娜的终端，他还能听到那个低沉安静的声音。  
　　他在电视上看到了总部遇袭的消息，大部分人都活了下来，莱耶斯和莫里森却死了。这场爆炸是终结苟延残喘的守望先锋的最后一击，不久后，守望先锋解散了，大家各奔四方，但温斯顿将雅典娜终端救了下来，并带回了直布罗陀的哨站。通过这台人工智能，他仍然能够得知朋友们的消息。他听说莱茵哈特老爷不听劝阻继续任职军中；听说法芮尔退伍后加入了一家安保公司以实现自己未竟之事；听说安吉拉有了自己的一家医院，却仍坚持坐在诊室中工作；听说莉娜活跃在英国的大街小巷以帮助更多的人……唯独源氏的通讯图标始终是暗的，从未亮起。  
　　他其实抱有个不切实际的幻想。他幻想着自己在流浪的路上、在异国他乡某个不起眼的小城里、在一间并不那么地道的日式店铺里，能看到忍者目镜上莹绿色的光芒，就像那些爱情电影里演的那样。于是他每到一处总会装作漫不经心地询问是不是有个怎样怎样的人来过这儿，如果没有，他会请那个人今后见到时替他问声好。  
　　事实证明缘分不是那么容易的事，一晃七年，朋友之间的联系越来越少，即使有所联络也极少再提及源氏，这个人就像从世界上消失了一样。  
　　杰西觉得一定是自己当年朝耶稣受难像的脑袋开枪，才会一直找不到想找的那个人。  
　　转变来自某个他躲避追杀的夜半时刻，内部通讯器在长久的沉默后，终于又亮了。  
　　那时他在意大利，好不容易才摆脱了黑帮分子的穷追猛打，坐上了逃往国外的货船。货舱里又闷又窄，还有一股大麦的味道。通讯器显示的人并不是他期待的家伙，而是老朋友温斯顿。  
　　他对温斯顿的话没什么特别的感触，但他知道此时身在世界各个角落的昔日伙伴肯定也听到了这一则广播。他瞥了眼自己倚着的货箱，上面写着运往日本静冈县，而且巧了，现在正是二月，河津樱要开了——真是命中注定。于是他耸耸肩，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
　　七年的寻找和等待，再有耐心的人也会变得灰心丧气，他经历了比以往多得多的人情冷暖与世事无常，年轻时有着少年心性残留的期望被时间打磨摧折，令现在的他有了点破罐破摔的意思。也许他和源氏是再也遇不到了。这趟阴差阳错的日本之行，他其实只想去花村缅怀一下当年两人的相遇。距离他上次来到这里已经十年，外面的都市愈发高耸繁华，而花村却依旧与世隔绝，只可惜没能留住当年的旧面。  
　　他依照模糊的记忆乱走，竟然找到了当年的那家拉面店，店铺跟当年一模一样，只是看起来又旧了一些，老板和老板娘他印象不够深，也许当年就是这样两鬓斑白的模样吧。  
　　新的惊喜来自于店里的服务生。为他点餐的人是国际大记者菅原麻衣子，他惊讶地与其攀谈，得知她假期回家探亲，这才想起，在他模糊的记忆里，当年源氏好像喊这里的老板时，也是喊的“菅原伯父”来着。  
　　抱着试试看的心理，他询问菅原麻衣子是否认识一个叫岛田源氏的人，这名魄力十足的女性当即就露出了悲伤的神色。他知道自己猜得不错。  
　　“他曾是我的好朋友。”菅原麻衣子苦笑着回忆道，“上大学后和他的联系就少了。那年三月，本来已经约好和他重聚的，他却遇到了车祸。我当时还在学校，连他最后一面都没见到。”  
　　他突然感到自己的愚蠢。即使源氏真的回来过，以他的性格，怎么肯告诉故人自己的身份。于是他听着对方回忆，只是象征性地安慰了几句，就转移了话题。  
　　吃完了这一餐，他告别菅原一家想去别处转悠。没了岛田家的扶持，花村愈发衰落下去，街道的行人也比那时少了太多，许多建筑已经空无一人，即使看到了人，也大部分是年过六旬的老人。在这些古旧的楼宇之间，坐落着一间简陋的神社。接着就走到了一处简陋的神社，鸟居两旁树木稀少，用作祈福的神龛就正对着大门。  
　　他没什么扎实的信仰，但这次却鬼使神差地走了进去，学着电视上见过的样子双手合十祈祷。可他甚至都没想好要祈祷什么呢。  
　　“我希望能够再遇见他一次。”他本来就没抱什么希望，只是随口一说。接下来，他将前往直布罗陀，除非源氏听到了温斯顿的召唤而且愿意回去，否则他想都别想这会实现。他一面在心里嘲笑着自己，一面抬头看了看神龛上老旧的神像，忍不住自言自语：“嘿，等等，我忘了问，神明先生，你听得懂英语吗？还有，如果你听懂了的话，请问你受理国际事务吗？我是说，日本以外的地方在你这儿许愿会不会不管用？”  
　　这种自言自语傻到家了，但这种一个人的时候，他不介意自娱自乐一番。但就在这时，自他背后传来一个声音：“这儿的神可听不懂。”  
　　这个声音比当初听到时又低沉了一些，岁月流逝，这声音也自湍急的河流化为平静的湖泊，却仍能捕捉到当年张扬的影子。这声音来得突然，要不是其中熟悉的电流音，他一定会告诉自己听错了。  
　　他转过身来，忍者就站在神社大门口，一身白色的机甲与仿生肌肉暴露在外，背着长短两把刀，身形依然如昔日般挺拔笔直，并且多了几分沉稳和自信，老旧的发带已经有些褪色，仍在他的脑袋后面随风飘荡，猎猎有声。  
　　“在废弃神社许愿会遇到不好的事，杰西。”  
　　像是回答他的疑问似的，忍者对他说道。  
　　“不见得。”他用只有自己听得到的声音说着，忍不住用牙咬了一下嘴里没有点燃的雪茄，抬起左手用手指夹着它，以此来掩饰自己嘴角不禁露出的喜悦，“老天爷，日本的神明可真灵。”  
　　七年过去，他留了胡子，换了喜欢抽的雪茄牌子，添了几处伤疤，褪去了稚嫩和那股子热情变得稳重成熟，从一个干练的小伙子变成了沧桑的男人。但源氏还是那样的源氏，机械光鲜亮丽，仿佛就和新的一样，或许面甲下的脸也是一样的，东方人总是耐得住岁月痕迹，他的眼睛一定仍是那样舒服的棕色，看向人时闪闪发亮。  
　　他张了张嘴，不知道该对源氏说什么。当年他们最后一次对话是以那样糟糕的方式结束，这些年来他既对遇见源氏充满期待，又对重逢后的面对面感到不安，有时候他甚至觉得源氏在故意躲着他。  
　　“想不到会在这儿遇见你。”他知道这时该对过去缄口不言，走过去从容地打了一声招呼，就像普通老朋友见面那样。  
　　“我也没想到会在这里看到你。”源氏声音中的喜悦并不明显，他猜想这些年来，这个忍者的变化比外表上的要多得多，“你怎么会回来这儿？”  
　　“那艘船看起来挺好看，我就搭了，于是它把我送到了这儿。”杰西摊手道，“你呢？”  
　　“我来找他。”源氏回答。  
　　“谁？”他一时半会儿没有想到源氏说的是谁，接着糟糕的记忆就涌进脑海，他不被对方察觉地皱了下眉，“哦，你哥？他回来了？”  
　　“准确来说，每年的这个时候他都会回来。”源氏平静地说道，“来祭奠我。”  
　　“所以，”他不知道该不该问，语气有些犹豫不决，“你们之间了结了？”  
　　“还没有。”源氏摇头道，“但以后一定会的。”  
　　源氏的声音平滑如镜子，他甚至辨认不出一丝曾经提到岛田半蔵这个人时会有的悲伤或愤怒：“你看起来变了不少。”  
　　“是的，有很多改变。”源氏点头承认道，那种从容的语气他许久没有听到了，最后一次也是在花村。  
　　“这些年，你都……去哪儿了？”他终于忍不住问道。源氏身上的变化在他看来不可思议，他一直以为，源氏会追着岛田半蔵的足迹到天涯海角至死方休，有时候他甚至觉得源氏会偏执得想要消除一切与岛田家有关的东西，到最后对自己也……再往后他不敢想了。  
　　面前的忍者仍然显得很平静，他走到落下稀疏花瓣的台阶上坐下，杰西坐在了他的旁边。  
　　源氏说了很多，前六年他都在世界各地漂泊流浪，见识过人情冷暖与人世无常，就跟牛仔一样。最后的一年多，他遇见了智械僧侣禅雅塔，并定居在了尼泊尔的雪山中。  
　　“尼泊尔……”杰西念了一遍，“该死的。”  
　　他近一年的时间里，确实有次经过尼泊尔，也知道尼泊尔的深山中那个由智械建立起的小小乌托邦，可他打心眼儿里觉得源氏不会肯呆在那么沉闷萧索的地方，而且尼泊尔那么冷，仿生机械的身体不一定能常年耐受那样的温度，源氏一定不喜欢。于是他连车也没有下，现在看来，真是个错误的决定。  
　　“我从上师那里受益良多。”源氏用恭敬而谦卑的语气说，看得出来那名叫禅雅塔的智械僧侣对源氏影响颇深，此时在杰西面前的源氏已经没有了曾经的谨慎和卑微。  
　　“一切都过去了，杰西。上师令我看清了自己。束缚我的不是岛田家或是这具身体，而是我自己。”他从未从源氏口中听到这样虔诚的话语，这样的变化令他欣慰又不安，忍者已经将一切看淡，是不是也意味着将他也当做流过眼前的一片浮萍？  
　　“你打算以后怎么办？”他问道。  
　　“去直布罗陀。”源氏毫不犹豫地回答，“已经没有什么可以束缚我了，我只想回去，和他们并肩作战。”  
　　“我以为你跟我们都断了联系呢！”他半开玩笑地抱怨道。  
　　“一开始……我的确想这么做。”源氏听上去像是轻笑了一声，“但总会忍不住看一看。”  
　　“哼，狡猾的家伙。”他继续开着玩笑，“莉娜可是想死你了。”  
　　源氏笑了：“我会过去亲自向她道歉的。”  
　　杰西跟着笑了，他站起来拍了拍衣服上沾着的花瓣和灰尘：“要是她知道你会回去，肯定已经等不及了。我知道下午四点有艘船到亚丁湾，不过我们得现在就往港口走。”  
　　“杰西，”源氏站起身叫住了他，“还有一件事。”  
　　他侧头看向忍者，觉得对方的语气很认真，像是一件非常重要的事，不知道是什么事，却没来由地感到紧张。  
　　“这一年多来，上师教给了我很多东西。他让我遵从自己的内心，包括其实我早已经原谅了半蔵，包括我早就认同了自己的身体……”  
　　“嘿，等等……”听着源氏虔诚恭敬的话语，杰西半开玩笑道，“你不会是在向我传教吧，源氏？”  
　　“不，杰西，你听我说，”源氏轻叹了一声，“我的内心告诉我，应该接受半蔵， 自己的身体，还有你。”  
　　他放在腰带上的右手轻微颤动了一下，为了确认自己刚才没有听错，他仔仔细细地听着源氏继续说下去，连一个发音韵律也没有放过。  
　　“我很抱歉，杰西，我那时不该逃跑的，可我那时很害怕，觉得自己……甚至不是一个完整的人类。”源氏说着抬起头来，走到他旁边，荧光的视觉槽正对着他的眼睛，“现在我知道，那些都不重要，而且我希望这不会太晚。”  
　　源氏说着，轻轻地抓住了他的手。金属的手掌与他金属的左手相互碰撞，发出轻微的声响。他甚至感到自己的假肢有了触觉，他感觉到源氏微凉的掌心，还有他仿生皮肉的手指上柔软的触感。他为这一刻等了七年。  
　　是的，七年时间他经历了很多，岁月让这个轻浮的牛仔变得如同沉寂在深海的沙砾，但这一刻，深水炸弹仍在杰西·麦克雷的体内炸开来，沉寂的深海扬起万千尘埃和泡沫，久久不散。  
　　幸福突如其来，他几乎是立刻反握住源氏的手，错开他的手指十指交握，像是怕身旁的忍者下一秒就消失不见似的。  
　　源氏顺从地让他握着，面甲上的绿光温和而平静。这不禁让他感到安心，却又有些失落。于是他提出了自己的疑问：“为什么这次你的散热栓没有散热？”  
　　“它会因为心跳过快或体温升高而启动，”源氏的声音里藏着笑意，“但我已经寻找到内心的宁静。”  
　　“真的？”他露出不相信的表情，“那我听听？”说着，杰西松开源氏的手，猝不及防地将他抱离地面，让他的胸口正好能够贴着杰西的耳朵。  
　　他感觉到机体内部运转的声音，接着是对他来说有些熟悉的声音——源氏的散热栓还是弹出来了。  
　　“‘已经找到内心的宁静’，哼？”像是获得一场极大的胜利似的，牛仔得意地笑道。  
　　“我没法控制散热，杰西，这是机体自主的行为。”源氏用哭笑不得的语气承认了自己机体的过度诚实，“你听到了什么？”  
　　“心跳，很快的节奏。”他装模作样地停了一会儿，发出意味深长的一声哼，“听上去它在说话。”  
　　“说什么？”  
　　“它说……”接着他用可笑的尖细声音说，“‘我爱你，杰西’。”  
　　“那……你该怎么回答？”源氏轻声问。  
　　“我也是。”杰西柔声回答，他的耳朵离开源氏的胸口，抬头看着忍者，用他缓慢的德州口音一个词一个词地说，“我爱你和你的主人。那么你呢，你有什么看法？”  
　　源氏故意沉吟了几秒，而他耐心地等待着对方的回答：“我想它是对的，我也爱你，杰西。”  
　　听到这一句话的时候，他明白自己七年的等待和寻觅都是值得的。他用力抱紧源氏，听着这具机械身体里依靠机械才能正常运作的心脏发出的急促心跳，他等了七年的时间，终于真切地听到了这个声音。而他的小家伙摘下他的帽子，轻轻揉了揉他棕色的头发，也给了他一个拥抱。  
　　他们维持这样的姿势很久，但谁也没有率先松开，像是要把七年来累计的拥抱时间一次性用完似的。  
　　“你在思考什么？”最后是源氏先开口了，杰西感到对方的手指又在乱玩他乱糟糟的头发。  
　　“在想这儿有没有教堂什么的能立刻举行婚礼。”他听着源氏身体里机械与脏器工作的声音，安心地闭上眼睛，老神在在地说。  
　　“杰西，”他听到源氏发出几声低切的笑声，“我们还得赶回直布罗陀，你忘了？”  
　　“那就到那儿再说，直布罗陀总该有个教堂什么的。”他的话语让源氏又笑起来，“让我这样多呆一会儿。对了，小家伙，你还记得以前答应过我什么吗？”  
　　“当然，带你去富士山看樱花。”  
　　他蹭了蹭源氏的胸口。时隔多年，他很高兴源氏仍记得当时那个未能实现的约定，“现在正是时候。明天好像还有一艘船可以带我们前往直布罗陀，所以……愿意带我去瞧瞧吗？”  
　　“你想看多久都可以。”  
　　源氏以面甲的下半部分轻触他的头顶算作一个吻，并轻声回答了他。

 

The End.


End file.
